Kelas 11
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: [DISCONTINUED, thank you] Siapa bilang jika tingkat kelas 2 SMA itu masanya berfantasi? Ada dukanya juga, kok! / Indonesian!AU, OS Series [8]. Warning inside.
1. Hari Pertama

MOS telah dilaksanakan. Dengan gembira, para calon murid kelas sepuluh melangkahkan kaki ke komplek sekolah.

Begitupun dengan para calon kakak kelas. Murid kelas 10 yang naik ke kelas 11, dan murid kelas 11 yang naik ke kelas 12. Sementara lulusan SMA sedang bersantai menunggu OSPEK Universitas pilihan masing-masing.

Pukul delapan pagi, mading di depan ruang guru sudah dipadati para murid. Ada daftar kelas yang tertera di sana.

" _Yes_ gue sekelas lagi sama lu!" Salah satu teriakan bahagia seorang calon kelas 11.

"Aaahh sedih nih kita pisah, ntar kalau mau nyontek gimana..." Demikian kata seorang gadis kepada teman-temannya yang disinyalir pisah kelas.

Yang kelas sepuluh sebagian bengong. Tidak mengenal siapa saja calon teman sekelas adalah alasan utama. Namun ada juga yang senang karena bertemu kembali dengan teman semasa SMP pada satu kelas, dan juga sedih karena pisah kelas.

..

..

..

 **Kelas 11**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Friendship, General, Romance (seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita), Humor (saya ragu apa humornya kerasa atau nggak...)

T+ for language

Warning: **sangat OOC** , typos, Indonesian!AU, **bahasa tidak baku dan kasar** , genderbend, straight, Bokushi!Aka.

A/N: 1) Latar di Indonesia dengan keseharian anak SMA pada umumnya. 2) Beberapa terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang sedikit diremake. 3) Berhubung ini di Indonesia, saya bingung apa nama panggilannya juga harus pakai suffiks (ex: Akashi-kun, Momoi-san; kayak di canon aja pokoknya). Saran? :')

..

..

..

 **Hari Pertama**

* * *

"Sebelas MIA dua..."

Gadis _baby blue_ itu melangkah di koridor kelas 11 yang ramai, dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari. XI MIA 2, kelasnya sekarang. Ia melangkah masuk dan menemukan suasana ramai dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Eh lu duduk bareng gua dong!"

"Bodo amat pokoknya tempat ini gue _booking_! Awas kalo ada yang nempatin."

"Dih lu enak udah dapet tempat duduk, sebangku. Lah gue sama siapaa?!"

Ampun, itu ada acara _booking-booking_ segala. Dikira restoran.

Tetsuna Kuroko namanya; gadis _baby blue_ yang langsung terperangah akan (calon) teman-temannya pada pertama kali bertemu. Tak ambil pusing, ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di barisan paling depan, jajaran kedua dari pintu masuk. Barisan depan dikenal sebagai korban sekaligus para pencari materi karena biasanya para murid akan mencari tempat duduk bagian tengah atau belakang yang dianggap aman dari tunjuk tangan guru.

Baru saja ia hendak membuka novel yang ingin dibacanya, pundak sang gadis ditepuk.

"K-kuroko, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Kouko Furihata. Teman satu kelasnya pada saat kelas 10 lalu. Tetsuna mengangguk. "Boleh. Tapi gapapa?"

"Ah, makasih." Dengan wajah sumringah, ia menempati bangku di sebelah Tetsuna. "Gapapa deh, lagian bangku bagian tengah penuh dan aku gak tau mau duduk sama siapa."

"Oh," responnya singkat. Tetsuna menenggelamkan diri dalam barisan kalimat novel. Sementara itu, Kouko sedikit canggung. Pasalnya mereka tidak terlalu dekat meski berada dalam satu grup pertemanan yang sama.

"Err―aku mau ke toilet bentar ya," ijinnya, dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Lama sekali ia terlarut dalam bacaannya, sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya dan tengah memperhatikan bacaannya.

"Hei."

Tetsuna mengangkat pandangan, dan masih memasang ekspresi datar pada wajahnya. Kontras sekali dengan si pemanggil yang menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ini novelnya Penerbit Summer yang baru kan? Boleh pinjem? Oh iya, Tatsura Himuro."

Murid tersebut langsung menyalami tangan Tetsuna.

"Boleh," angguknya sambil memberikan novel yang tadi dibacanya. Tatsura mengerjap. "Tapi kan kamu lagi baca?"

"Gapapa kok, udah ditamatin lima kali soalnya."

Langsung saja binar kebahagiaan memenuhi satu mata Tatsura―satunya lagi tidak kelihatan karena tertutup poni. "Makasih ya! Kubalikin besok!"

Ia langsung beranjak menemui temannya yang sudah melambaikan tangan untuk duduk bersama.

..

..

..

"... Gue duduk sama siapa..."

Begitulah ratapan salah satu gadis yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan mendapati semua bangku terisi penuh.

Kecuali satu di bagian tengah jajaran kedua, dan itu di samping seorang cowok.

"Udaah sana sama si Liu!" Tatsura ambil peran sebagai _mak comblang_ atas kedua temannya yang kelihatan dekat sekali semenjak kelas 10.

"Apa sih―"

Kensuko Fukui hendak protes, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Wei Liu sudah melambaikan tangan. Mau ditolak juga tidak enak―plus, mau duduk di mana lagi?

Dengan jantung dagdigdugserr, gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

..

..

..

Semua bangku sudah terisi penuh. Berhubung guru kesiswaan menyuruh para muridnya untuk masuk, jadilah kelas XI MIA 2 mengisi bangku masing-masing.

Suasana ribut masih jelas terdengar, walau ada sesekali yang memecah dengan kelakar garing. Tetsuna sendiri masih memainkan ponsel di bawah meja sampai―

"Perhatian, semuanya."

 _Surprise_ , ia ternyata satu kelas dengan Seijuurou Akashi.

Iya, Seijuurou Akashi yang _itu_. Tajir. Ganteng. Punya segudang prestasi. Masuk organisasi MPK dan digadang-gadang sebagai calon ketua MPK selanjutnya.

Satu lagi: anaknya sengak minta ampun, plus tukang merintah orang.

"Di sini gue mau ngadain pemilihan perangkat kelas. Yang berminat, silakan ngajuin diri."

Satu kelas hening. Seijuurou agaknya mulai kesal juga. Dengan seenak jidat, ia mengeluarkan perintah. "Satsuki, maju sini. Kamu jadi sekretaris."

Gadis bersurai pink yang duduk di semeja dengan Ryouna Sakurai segera beranjak dan menghampiri pemuda itu dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung; sebal. "Jangan gitu dong."

Tuh kan.

Tapi mau melawan juga Momoi takut. Pemuda itu dikabarkan bawa gunting di saku. Daripada menolak, mending dijalani saja. Lagipula ia tidak keberatan mengurus dunia sekretariat. Satu spidol diambil. Satsuki mencatat daftar pengurus kelas di papan tulis, dengan tajuk Organisasi Kelas XI MIA 2

 **Ketua Kelas: Seijuurou Akashi.**

Seorang cowok langsung bangkit. Tak terima. Protes. "Woy! Seenaknya aja lu memproklamirkan diri jadi ketua kelas. Kita belum voting, njir! Pede banget bakal kepilih!"

 _Ckris_.

"Masalah?"

Guntingnya langsung bertindak. Menggores sedikit pipi si alis cabang yang tadi melancarkan protes.

Tuh kan. (2)

 **Wakil ketua:**

 **Sekretaris 1: Satsuki Momoi (gue mau megang absen aja pokoknya :3)―** tulis Momoi sebagai tambahan

 **Sekretaris 2:**

 **Bendahara 1:**

 **Bendahara 2:**

 **Seksi Kebersihan:**

Netra heterokrom Seijuurou mengedar pandang pada penjuru kelas. Lalu fokusnya jatuh pada,

"Shintarou, wakil ketua."

"Oke~" Satsuki mencatat.

"Hah―"

"Apa, protes?"

Gunting Seijuurou sudah siap-siap akan melayang ke arahnya. Shintarou Midorima menggeleng pasrah. "Nggak, gak jadi _nanodayo_."

"Terus sekretaris dua," Seijuurou mengumumkan. Tatsura mengacungkan tangan. Peran sekretaris yang dijalaninya selama setahun terakhir di kelas 10 membuatnya ketagihan. "Aku!" Usulnya sendiri.

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Tatsura Himuro," ujarnya pada Satsuki

"Sei-chan~"

Panggilan melambai di ujung sana membuyarkan ketakutan para murid kelas XI MIA 2. Sebagian menahan tawa, sebagian lagi sudah tertawa kencang.

"BHAHAHAAnjir panggilannya Sei-chan―"

 _Ckris_. (2)

"Diem. Gue gunting mulut lu nanti."

Yuuya Miyaji langsung bungkam dengan wajah pucat.

Sementara entitas yang (menurut Seijuurou beserta teman-teman sekelasnya dulu) gendernya diragukan itu masih mengangkat tangan dan mengedip unyu.

"Sei-chan kyu mau jadi bendahara dongs~ Dijamin sekelas langsung pada lunas semuanyah!"

Menjadi teman sekelas membuat dirinya ingat bagaimana perilaku pemuda yang satu itu. Ia menyeringai samar.

"Baiklah. Satsuki, Reo Mibuchi bendahara satu."

" _Roger_!"

Para cowok―kecuali Seijuurou dan Reo tentunya―di sana langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bendahara dua?"

Satu gadis mengangkat tangan. Tetsuna dan Kouko menoleh dengan sedikit tidak percaya. "Ogiwara?"

"Shigehiko Ogiwara, Satsuki."

"Siap!"

Di belakang bangku Tetsuna dan Kouko, Shigehiko nyengir.

Masih tersisa satu jabatan lagi. Seksi kebersihan. Seijuurou harus selektif, karena yang menjabat sebagai seksi kebersihan haruslah tegas apabila anak buahnya ada yang tidak piket, serta bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan dan kerapihan kelas beserta alat-alatnya. Berhubung tak ada yang mencalonkan diri maka...,

"Kazuna."

Yang dipanggil sedang asyik bermain ponsel di bawah meja. Teman sebangkunya menyikut. "Takaocchi dipanggil _ssu_!"

Segera saja gadis itu mengangkat pandangan. "Eh, iya? Apa?"

"Kazuna Takao, seksi kebersihan," ujar Akashi pada Momoi.

"... EEEEHHH?!"

Semua jabatan sudah terisi. Seijuurou segera menutup pembicaraan.

"Karena ga ada yang protes, jadi gue anggap semuanya setuju. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

 _Ga ada yang protes pala lu._

Tetsuna menghela napas. ' _Hari pertama ternyata gini banget_ ,' batinnya.

..

..

..

[END]

* * *

..

[A/N]

Sekarang memang belum tahun ajaran baru- tapi entah kenapa kebelet ngepublish ff ini /padahalasihbanyakutangffmc

Ini kumpulan oneshoot Indonesian!AU chara kurobas. Beberapa terinspirasi dari pengalaman pas kelas 11 sih- ditambah sama pengalaman temen saya tentang kejadian yang berkesan.

Saya sudah mencantumkan warning di atas, tentang bahasa yang digunakan. Jadi maaf saja apabila ada bahasa yang 'kasar' (akan saya usahakan bahasanya tidak terlalu kasar untuk beberapa umpatan).


	2. Jadwal Pelajaran

Ini adalah hari kedua para murid bersekolah pada tahun ajaran baru.

"GHAES!"

Satu kelas menoleh ke arah Taiga Kagami yang datang dengan wajah cukup pucat di ambang pintu kelas.

"ADA KABAR GAK GEMBIRA!"

"Kulit manggis, kini ada ekstraknya~ Eh―gak gembira gimana maksudnya?" Shin Izuki yang tadi menanggapi seruan Taiga dengan tag _line_ iklan sebuah produk, kini menyadari bahwa ada yang salah. Pun dengan teman-temannya yang langsung menoleh.

"Sebenernya...," ia melirik ke kanan. Satsuki sedang berjalan menuju kelas dan baru saja kembali dari mading depan ruang guru sambil membawa peralatan tulis.

Kelas XI MIA 2 sudah berdebar, menantikan kabar yang hendak disampaikan.

"Nanti ajalah sama Momoi soalnya dia yang lebih tau."

Hening.

Hari ini Taiga berhasil menghindar dari lemparan gunting, namun kepalanya menjadi korban lemparan sapu oleh Kazuna.

..

..

..

 **Kelas 11**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Friendship, General, Romance (seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita)

T+ for bahasa

Warning: **sangat OOC** , typos, Indonesian!AU, **bahasa tidak baku dan kasar** , genderbend, straight, Bokushi!Aka.

A/N: 1) Latar di Indonesia dengan keseharian anak SMA pada umumnya. 2) Beberapa terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang sedikit diremake. 3) Berhubung ini di Indonesia, saya bingung apa nama panggilannya juga harus pakai suffiks (ex: Akashi-kun, Momoi-san; kayak di canon aja pokoknya). Saran? :')

..

..

..

 **Jadwal Pelajaran**

* * *

"Jadi _guys_ ," Satsuki berdiri di depan papan tulis sambil mendekap buku yang ia bawa. "Gue mau nyatet jadwal pelajaran selama satu semester, dan ini katanya udah fix!"

Semua murid tahu kalau Satsuki gemetar menyebut kata fix.

"Oke, lanjut," kata Shigehiko.

 **Jadwal pelajaran XI MIA 2**

"Err―" aduh, Satsuki sendiri ragu hendak menuliskannya atau tidak.

 **Senin**

 **Upacara bendera**

 **Sejarah―**

"Aduh firasat gue kok ga enak ya _ssu_." ―Ryouko Kise, bersama beberapa murid yang sebenarnya sangat anti dengan pelajaran ini.

 **Senin**

 **Upacara bendera**

 **Sejarah: Araki Masako―**

"HUANJER BU ARAKI LAGI!"

"Eh syalan ya―!"

"Kamvret―!"

Sekadar informasi, Bu Araki Masako ini adalah salah satu guru veteran SMA Teikou yang mengajar sebagai guru sejarah dan selalu memberikan tekanan pada murid-muridnya. Beliau juga tidak segan-segan untuk memberi banyak tugas dan menyindir murid yang dianggap tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Tidak ada murid yang berani mencari masalah dengannya―bahkan Seijuurou dan guru-guru muda saja segan.

Dosa apa mereka sehingga harus dihadapkan dengan guru _killer_ tersebut pada hari pertama setelah libur, dan pelajaran pertama pula.

"Dikira dia bakal berhenti ngajar terus pindah ke Inggris sana. Jauh-jauh lah sono ke Inggris asdfghjkl!"

"Parah ya, rumornya bilang 'taun depan udah ga ngajar lagi karena mau ngundurin diri terus nemenin mantunya!' Udah tiga taun ada gosip kek gitu, malah ada terus tuh guru!"

"Moi, mata lu picek kali."

Sebuah penggaris berukuran lima puluh sentimeter melayang ke arah Shougo Haizaki. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Momoi yang menyerukan, "sembarangan ya lu!" di depan kelas sana.

 **Senin**

 **Upacara bendera**

 **Sejarah: Bu Araki Masako**

 **Istirahat**

 **B. Inggris: Bu Alexandra Garcia**

 **Istirahat**

 **Matematika: Pak Nash Gold Jr.**

"Duh, ngebul lah jam terakhir MTK," komentar Koutarou Hayama.

"Tapi masih mending Pak Nash, _nanodayo_. Kata kakak kelas beliau cara ngajarnya enak." Shintarou menimpali.

 **Selasa**

 **Penjas: Pak Aida Kagetora**

 **Ekonomi: Pak Katsunori Harasawa**

 **Istirahat**

 **PKn: Pak Genta Takeuchi**

 **Istirahat**

 **B. Jepang: Pak Shirogane Eiji**

 **B. Indo: Pak Shirogane Kozou**

"Aman, aman. Seenggaknya hari Selasa ini longgar." Kali ini Shigehiko yang berkata.

 **Rabu**

 **Kimia: Pak Naoto Sanada**

 **Fisika: Pak Kiyoshi Teppei**

 **Istirahat**

 **B. Jepang: Pak Shirogane Eiji**

 **Istirahat**

 **B. Indo: Pak Shirogane Kozou**

 **Matematika: Pak Nash Gold Jr.**

"Parah habis Kimia langsung Fisika. Ngebul, ngebul tuh otak!"

"Seenggaknya habis kedua mapel itu kita bisa napas."

Hening. Satsuki sampai berhenti menulis sesaat.

 **Kamis**

 **Biologi: Pak Yoshinori Susa**

 **Istirahat**

 **B. Inggris: Bu Alexandra Gracia**

 **Matematika: Pak Nash Gold Jr.**

 **Istirahat**

 **Kimia: Pak Naoto Sanada**

" _Fifty fifty_ lah," komentar singkat Sousuke Wakamatsu yang disetujui para murid di kelas itu.

 **Jum'at**

 **Fisika: Pak Kiyoshi Teppei**

 **Biologi: Pak Yoshinori Susa**

 **Istirahat**

 **Seni Budaya: Pak Masaaki Nakatani**

Berhubung jam sekolah hari Jum'at sangat singkat, maka hanya ada tiga pelajaran yang mengisi. Sabtu adalah hari libur yang wajib dan hanya diisi oleh ekstrakurikuler.

"Udah ya, catet semua!" Perintah Satsuki yang langsung duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Ck." Daiki Aomine berdecak. Teman sebangkunya melirik. "Mine-chin napa?"

Buku tulis ditutup kasar. Daiki bersandar dan kedua tangannya bersilang di belakang menumpu kepala. "Males aja, masa hari pertama langsung ketemu sama guru _killer_ itu sih, malesin banget elah."

Daiki punya masa lalu kelam berhubungan dengan mata pelajaran sejarah. Ia mangkir ketika ada uji praktik presentasi perorangan bersama beberapa temannya yang lain, sehingga nilai yang tertera pada rapornya adalah 70―di bawah KKM yang seharusnya adalah 75. Bahkan tugas presentasi itu masih saja ditagih sampai ia kelas 11, karena adalah hal yang kurang patut jika ada siswa dengan nilai rapor di bawah KKM―alias _bermasalah_. Begitupun dengan beberapa siswa kelas XI MIA 2 yang pada masa itu melakukan hal serupa.

"Ya mau gimana. Ini udah disetujuin kepsek," komentar Seijuurou yang duduk di depan pemuda tan itu. Ia menyampingkan bangku agar memudahkan dirinya untuk mengobrol dengan pasangan Daiki-Atsushi Murasakibara yang duduk di belakangnya. Pun dengan Shintarou yang bergabung dalam percakapan tersebut.

"Gua setuju. Ara-chin emang ngerepotin banget _nee_ ~" Pemuda ungu yang tingginya menjulang (disinyalir kelebihan kalsium sejak kecil dan membuat Seijuurou sangat iri dalam hati) itu menyetujui. Shintarou menghela napas.

"Palingan disuruh buat kelompok lagi, _nanodayo_. Tapi kalau gak salah ada murid dari kelas lain yang dapet nilai delapan tiga disaat seangkatan anak kelas sepuluh MIA nilainya tujuh delapan semua. Ga tau siapa."

Kening Seijuurou sedikit berkerut; mengingat-ingat. Kalau tidak salah, memang ada informasi seperti itu. Ia diberitahu langsung oleh sumbernya; Bu Araki sendiri. "Tetsu... na," ujarnya pelan, dan membuat atensi ketiga pemuda itu terfokus pada dirinya.

"Tetsuna Kuroko," ulang Seijuurou. "Tuh anaknya." Ia mengendikkan kepala kepada seorang gadis _baby blue_ yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman sebangku dan satu gadis lainnya.

Mata ketiganya mengikuti arah tersebut.

"Super banget tuh anak," komentar Daiki. Shintarou dan Atsushi mengangguk tanda setuju. Hanya beberapa murid yang termasuk dalam kategori spesial Bu Araki, dan Tetsuna menjadi satu-satunya murid yang spesial karena selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan _sempurna_ sementara beberapa murid lain yang tergolong dikhususkan olehnya mendapat nilai rata-rata 80.

"Bisa dibilang―"

"―pawangnya Ara-chin _nee_ ~"

"... bener banget."

"Yah." Seijuurou bangkit dari tempatnya dan beranjak. "Mau buang sampah dulu."

..

..

..

"Terus, terus kemarin Kak Chihiro...,"

Tetsuna sedikit antusias mengikuti pembicaraan antara Shigehiko dan Kouko mengenai kakak sepupunya, Chihiro Mayuzumi yang berada di kelas 12 dan satu sekolah dengannya. Namun pandangannya teralihkan pada Seijuurou yang sepertinya sedang membuang sampah, tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit tegang. Kedua matanya menyipit; berusaha mendapatkan fokus dan mencuri dengar percakapan di luar. Namun apa daya, kelas mereka masih ramai oleh obrolan dan canda para murid.

Siluet seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Seijuurou di koridor itu akhirnya terbongkar. Tetsuna _sweatdrop_. ' _Duh_.'

Tak lama, Seijuurou masuk sambil mengetuk papan tulis berulang kali. "Woy, diem."

Seluruh penghuni XI MIA 2 patuh, namun ada beberapa yang bergumam tanya, "apaan sih?"

Pemuda _crimson_ itu berdehem. "Jangan rame. Kelas sebelah lagi _perkenalan_ sama Bu Araki."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen―

"UDAH MASUK AJA TUH GURU?!"

"LAH LAH LAH NAPSU AMAT SI IBU UDAH NGAJAR AJA."

"WADU―"

 _BRAK_!

"BISA DIEM GAK SIH?! PUNYA MULUT TUH DIJAGA!"

Hening lagi. Seijuurou bahkan sampai berjengit ketika pedang kendo kesayangan Bu Araki yang sering dibawa kemana-mana, kini digunakan untuk memukul daun pintu kelas XI MIA 2.

"Dasar ya kalian, mulut sampah semua! Kamu juga, Seijuurou!" Kini moncongnya diarahkan pada sang ketua kelas yang tengah _stay cool_. "Dasar KM gak becus!"

Selesai memaki kelas XI MIA 2, Bu Araki pergi ke kelas XI MIA 1, jadwal mengajarnya hari ini.

Hening.

"Tuh kan, dibilang juga apa. Gue mau kasih tau Bu Araki udah ngancem kalo kelas kita berisik, dia bakal nyamperin langsung. Respon lu semua dodol sih, gue jadi kena omel kan."

Si ketua murid mencak-mencak sendiri dalam keheningan kelas yang masih bungkam akibat omelan Bu Araki tadi.

..

..

..

[END]

* * *

..

[A/N]

No bashing chara ya. Saya pakai Araki Masako (pelatih Yosen) di sini karena- entah, ngerasa dapet aja feelnya kalau dibandingkan sama guru cowok lain. Berhubung jadi agak ribet kalau digenderbend, jadi saya pakai chara asli aja. Dan untuk konsep guru killer se-SMA Teikou a.k.a Bu Araki ini, sedikit mirip sama salah satu guru di SMA saya- cuma dibedain aja beliau ngajar mapel apa dan beberapa tugas-tugasnya. Sekali lagi, saya tidak bermaksud menjelekkan karakter Araki Masako di ff ini, karena kalau sekolah tanpa adanya guru yang dikenal paling galak itu, kehidupan SMA ga akan berwarna. Iya kan? ;) /heh


	3. Bersih-bersih Kelas

Shougo hampir saja meraih seorang gadis cantik dalam mimpinya ketika―

 _Brak_!

"Woy, bangun!"

' _Eh, syalan_ ,' batinnya. Ia segera menguap dan membuka mata untuk memaki siapapun yang berani mengganggu tidur siangnya. "Paan sih nj―"

Umpatannya terputus ketika kepala bersurai abu itu dipukul oleh kipas kertas milik sang gadis. "Bersih-bersih! Angkatin tuh bangku! Dasar cowok!"

Yang punya jenis kelamin tersebut langsung menoleh pada seksi kebersihan 11 MIA 2 itu.

Shougo bersungut-sungut. "Bawel dasar."

"Huh, bodo!" Kazuna berlalu setelah puas membangunkan berandalan SMA Teikou yang satu itu.

..

..

..

 **Kelas 11**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Friendship, General, Romance (seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita)

T+ for bahasa

Warning: **sangat OOC** , typos, Indonesian!AU, **bahasa tidak baku dan kasar** , genderbend, straight, Bokushi!Aka, hints OTP.

A/N: 1) Latar di Indonesia dengan keseharian anak SMA pada umumnya. 2) Beberapa terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang sedikit diremake.

..

..

..

 **Bersih-bersih Kelas**

* * *

Berhubung ini adalah hari Jum'at, maka seluruh kelas diperintah untuk membersihkan ruangan.

"Eh kelas ini ga ada kemoceng ya?"

"Sementara bersihin jendela pake koran atau kertas dulu dah."

"Woy cewek, siapa nih yang mau ngepel?"

"Anak cowok beliin pewangi lantai napa di kantin."

"Idih ogah. Udahlah nyolong ke kelas tetangga aja."

Ini adalah sebagian cuplikan dialog yang terjalin ketika kelas 11 MIA 2 sedang melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih kelas.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, Liu, sama Eikichi bersihin langit-langit."

Dih, Shintarou memandang jijik pada sarang laba-laba di atas sana. "Pake apa nih, _nanodayo_?"

"Naik kursi trus pake sapu aja bisa kali. Kan lu tinggi."

' _Iya paham yang boncel mah_ ,' gerutu pemuda berkacamata tersebut dalam hati. Berhubung _lucky item_ nya hari ini adalah kemoceng, jadi ia sedikit terbantu.

Tapi masalahnya, _lucky item_ itu bukannya mendatangkan keberuntungan bagi si empunya lantaran dioper terus kesana kemari.

"Woy siniin dong kemocengnya, mau bersihin rak buku nih."

"Bentar, bentar _ssu_! Ini meja guru bentar lagi kelar."

"Eh kalo udah balikin ke gue―"

"Shin bentar dulu ya mau pinjem buat bersihin lemari ini!"

"Anjas debunya banyak banget sih di rak buku."

Shintarou lelah.

..

..

..

"Tinggal dipel nih, tugas cewek! Yang merasa cewek!"

Yuuya berseru pada sekumpulan murid perempuan yang sedang asyik merumpi di bangku panjang depan kelas.

"Nanti ah, yang cowok belum pada kelar tuh. Sapuin gih debunya!" Kensuko menunjuk keempat cowok berpredikat tiang yang tadi diperintah Seijuurou untuk membersihkan langit-langit sudut kelas. Berhubung kemocengnya Shintarou baru dipulangkan ketika semua peralatan kelas sudah dibersihkan, maka yang tersisa hanyalah sarang laba-laba di langit-langit yang menunggu untuk disingkirkan.

"Selow, sama gue aja sini ngepelnya." Kazuna menawarkan diri. Yuuya mengendikkan bahu sambil melirik kain pel.

"Kiseee sini bantuin meras kain pelnya!"

"Hah?! Ogah banget _ssu_! Kuku gue lagi dipakein kuteks ini!" Yang dipanggil menolak karena takut _glitter_ nya tertutup debu dari kain pel dan tidak memberikan efek gemerlap lagi.

"Halah alay." Daiki mencibir. Ryouko menatapnya sinis. "Aominecchi iri kali ya _ssu_."

Kazuna mengerucutkan bibir. Ia juga ogah sebenarnya. Namun Tuhan masih berbelas kasihan. Ryouna Sakurai datang menghampiri.

"Err―s-sini aku aja yang meras..."

Seksi kebersihan itu mengerjapkan mata. Senyuman terpatri pada wajahnya. "Um, boleh kok!"

"O-oke..." Ryouna berjongkok; mengambil posisi untuk segera memeras kain pel tersebut.

Kazuna dengan sabar menunggu. Lamaaaa sekali.

"Eh, Sakurai―kayaknya kamu terlalu pelan deh merasnya."

Ryouna langsung melepaskan genggamannya terhadap kain pel tersebut.

" _Kayaknya kamu terlalu pelan deh merasnya_ ,"

Menurutnya, kalimat itu adalah versi sopan dari " _Heh lambat banget sih lo jadi orang_."

"M-maaf!" Seru Ryouna. Kazuna kaget. Begitupun dengan sebagian murid 11 MIA 2 yang sedang nongkrong di luar kelas. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu lambat! Maaf kalau aku tidak becus! Maaf―"

"Yah, yah!" Mata seksi kebersihan tersebut memandang kain pel yang tenggelam kembali di ember. ' _Sama aja boong ini sih!_ ' batinnya. "Sakurai itu kain pelnya―"

Ryouna juga ikut mengarahkan pandangan pada kain pel yang ia lepaskan tadi. Panik. "M-maaf! Aku minta maaf!"

' _Gue emang ngomong apaan tadi ya_ ―' "Y-ya udah kalo gitu kamu peras lagi aja kain pelnya―"

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Maaf karena aku tidak berguna! Maaf karena aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik―"

"Tolongin gueeee!" Teriakan putus asa Kazuna terdengar sampai ke depan kelas 11 MIA 3 dan 11 MIA 1.

..

..

..

Akhirnya tugas mengepel diserahkan pada Tetsuna yang dengan senang hati membantu―ia bahkan memeras sendiri kain pelnya, sehingga Shintarou yang melihat kejadian itu berkomentar, "Alay kamu Bakao. Kuroko aja bisa meras kain pel sendiri." Itu disambut dengan kerucut bibir gadis yang bersangkutan.

Masalah terakhir yang harus dihadapi adalah...,

"Kagami, tolong nge _game_ nya pindah sebentar―"

" _SHIT_! HAIZAKI CEPETAN _HEAL_ ITU MUSUHNYA UDAH DEKET!"

Permintaan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu, sepertinya.

Ia beralih pada Sousuke yang masih asyik bermain dengan PSPnya bersama dengan Koutarou yang ikut menimpali permainan si yang punya alat.

"Wakamatsu dan Hayama, bisa tolong pindah dan angkat bangkunya lagi? Aku mau mengepel."

"Iya iya bentar―" Yang satu ini reaksinya masih lebih baik. Namun Tetsuna tidak tahu berapa jangka waktu 'sebentar' menurut kamus Sousuke. Karena sudah lima menit ia berdiri, tidak ada tanda-tanda pindahnya kedua pasang cowok tersebut. Yang ia dapat malah teriakan senang ataupun kecewa yang sungguh memekakkan telinga.

Mau minta bantuan cewek lain juga, sudah pada jalan ke kantin. Tetsuna sudah terlanjur menolak ajakan Kouko untuk jajan bersama dan akan menyusul ketika tugasnya selesai.

Baris pertama dan kedua sudah selesai dipel. Baris ketiga juga sudah, namun yang belum ia bersihkan adalah bangku di pojok baris ketiga lantaran keempat pemuda itu masih asyik main game.

"Ayo ayo ma―NJIR _MOUSE_ GUE!"

"AKASHI PSP GUE MAHAL COEG!"

 _Mouse_ laptop milik Taiga sudah tak bisa digunakan total karena kabel yang menghubungkannya dengan laptop tersebut digunting dengan santai oleh sang ketua kelas, sementara monitor PSP Sousuke dengan sadis ditorehkan ujung gunting dalam-dalam oleh Seijuurou.

"Ada yang lagi ngepel," ujarnya santai. Ia menatap ke bawah, di mana para pemuda gamer itu masih memakai sepatu. "Lepas sepatu lu pada!"

Keempat pemuda itu akhirnya pergi sambil menenteng sepatu dan mengumpat dalam hati. Mana berani mereka memaki sang ketua kelas. Yang ada nantinya malah dihadiahkan goresan dari gunting tercinta.

"Makasih ya," ucap Tetsuna pada Seijuurou. Pemuda itu menyakukan kembali guntingnya dan mengangguk. "Cepetan ya, udah pada mau pulang itu kelas lain."

Gadis _baby blue_ itu lalu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan damai.

..

..

..

[END]

* * *

..

[A/N]

OTP nyempil dikit gapapa ya ;u;


	4. Mapel Pertama

"Setiap minggu akan diadakan lomba kebersihan kelas, pialanya bergilir!"

Para murid SMA Teikou sudah _ngampar_ di lapangan, saking lelahnya dengan ucapara pagi itu. Beda lagi dengan kelas XI MIA 2 yang sudah ketar-ketir.

"Nanti juga ada pengumuman kelas terkotor, makanya diharapkan lomba ini jadi motivasi biar kelas kalian gak malu-maluin."

' _Aduh ini Pak Kage kapan abisnya sih pengumumaaaann?_ ' Satsuki, Taiga, dan Shigehiko mendadak punya ikatan batin dalam hal ini.

"Yak, sekian pengumuman tambahannya. Balik kanan, bubar, jalan!"

Para murid sudah beranjak dari lapangan. Ada yang langsung ke kelas, ada juga yang langsung ke kantin untuk membeli minuman atau makanan sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Kelas XI MIA 2 sih, mana punya waktu untuk begitu.

"KE KELAS SEKARANG!"

Lalu kerumunan murid XI MIA 2 berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas. Mirip sekali dengan sekumpulan siswa yang hendak tawuran.

..

..

..

 **Kelas 11**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Friendship, General, Romance (seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita)

T+ for bahasa

Warning: **sangat OOC** , typos, Indonesian!AU, **bahasa tidak baku dan kasar** , genderbend, straight, banyak hints OTP, Bokushi!Aka.

A/N: 1) Latar di Indonesia dengan keseharian anak SMA pada umumnya. 2) Beberapa terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang sedikit diremake.

..

..

..

 **Mapel Pertama**

* * *

"WOY!"

Reo berdiri di depan papan tulis; meminta sebentar atensi para teman sekelasnya. "Kata kelas sebelah, duduknya ga boleh sama yang pas kelas sepuluh!"

Sebagian langsung kalang kabut mencari teman semeja yang bukan berasal dari kelas yang sama.

"Kise, aku duduk denganmu ya?!" Tetsuna langsung menghampiri gadis _blonde_ tersebut dengan ekspresi memohon―yang merupakan kartu As pada saat-saat terdesak seperti sekarang ini. "E-eh iya boleh _ssu_! Depan aja ya, di mejanya Kurokocchi!"

Ryouko langsung luluh. Selain karena kasihan jika ada yang menjadi korban kemarahan sang _bunda_ , ia juga tak tahan akan ekspresi manis gadis _baby blue_ itu.

Inginnya langsung memeluk gemas, tapi ia ingat sikon.

"DUDUK SEMUA!" Seijuurou yang baru saja dipanggil dari ruang guru, langsung memerintah begitu masuk kelas. Tak ada yang berkutik, sebab ekspresinya kelihatan sedikit gelisah. Ia mengumumkan, "Bu Araki tadi manggil gue dan beliau otewe ke sini. Kayak yang kalian tahu pas kita kelas sepuluh, beliau pengen ada sekretaris pribadi yang nyatet absen setiap pelajarannya―"

"JANGAN GUE! JANGAN GUE!"

Kazuna berjengit karena dia dulu menduduki jabatan sebagai sekretaris pribadinya. Berdasarkan pengalamannya dalam kurun satu tahun, jabatan itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan hidup untuk mengabdi sepenuhnya pada Bu Araki, alias dijadikan 'pembantu' dalam pelajarannya.

"Gue juga ogah!" Shigehiko sang mantan sekretaris pribadi juga nampak trauma karena pernah salah mengisi kolom absensi temannya. Akibat hal itu, ia harus mendinginkan telinga karena Bu Araki hobi curhat di mana-mana.

"Ya gue walaupun sekretaris utama juga, ogah banget. Ga sudi!" Satsuki menolak keras walau belum pernah terjun ke lapangan.

Jadi satu-satunya ya...,

"Tetsuna, lo ya?"

Muka sang gadis berubah pucat. Seijuurou tetap mendesak.

"Di kelas ini cuma lo doang yang nilai sejarahnya paling besar! Bu Araki juga udah kenal, kan? Udah lo aja lah ya."

Tetsuna tentu saja protes. "Tapi kan―"

"BU ARAKI, BU ARAKI!" Sousuke yang sejak tadi mengamati dari jendela langsung berseru begitu target mereka sampai di koridor kelas XI MIA 5. Seijuurou langsung duduk di bangkunya. Pun dengan para murid yang sudah mengacak tempat duduk walau tidak pindah tas.

Tetsuna tidak punya pilihan lain.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Selamat pagi."

Bu Araki masuk dengan mengetukkan ujung pedang kendonya ke lantai. Membuat para murid XI MIA 2 menatapnya ngeri.

"Selamat pagi," balas mereka dengan kompak.

Guru sejarah itu duduk dan menyandarkan tongkatnya di sebelah meja. Pandangannya mengedar (baca: menghakimi) para murid yang terlihat tegang.

"Sampahnya sudah dibuang?"

Lirik kanan-kiri. Sesaat kemudian, sebagai ketua kelas yang baik Seijuurou menjawab, "Sudah, Bu."

Matanya menatap sinis, terutama pada para murid lelaki di kelas. "Masa sih," ujarnya sambil bangkit menuju barisan belakang. Cowok-cowok di sana langsung tegang setengah mati. "Buktinya masih ada sampah di sini."

Beliau menoyor mulut Sousuke sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Duh, jijay deh nyentuh sampah." Masih menyindir, Bu Araki kini menuju meja guru. Sousuke mengumpat dalam hati. Seijuurou berdecih pelan. Ia baru sadar jika guru ini selalu memakai konotasi negatif untuk menjatuhkan mental para murid.

Lagi, beliau memandang penjuru kelas; terlebih pada murid-muridnya yang menghindari kontak mata.

"Kita bentuk kelompok lagi. Ada berapa muridnya?"

"Dua puluh enam...," koor mereka dengan kompak.

"Bagus. Sekretaris, catet."

Hening.

Bu Araki pada dasarnya (sedikit) temperamental dan cukup tidak sabaran. "Sekretaris?"

' _TETSUNAAAAA_ ~' mereka berteriak, dalam hati.

Masih tidak ada yang menjawab. Bu Araki geram. Tongkatnya dipukulkan ke atas meja. Keras sekali. "MANA SEKRETARIS?! PADA GA PUNYA MULUT APA, HAH?!"

Suasana kelas masih hening. Sesaat kemudian, Tetsuna bangkit sambil menggenggam spidol papan tulis di tangannya. Ia mengacungkan tangan dengan sedikit gemetar. Netranya menolak pandangan tajam Bu Araki. "... Saya, Bu."

Bu Araki mendengus kasar. Tongkat kendonya dicampakkan begitu saja. "Gitu dong daritadi. Lambat kamu ya. Nyesel saya kasih nilai delapan tiga di rapor." Ia bersidekap tangan; melayangkan pandangan pada jendela yang menampakkan taman belakang kelas XI MIA 2. "Tulis!"

Dalam hati satu kelas merasa iba pada gadis tersebut.

 **Kelompok Sejarah XI MIA 2**

Tetsuna menulis angka 1 sampai 6. Bersyukurlah Satsuki yang dengan suara pelan membantunya sehingga Bu Araki tidak perlu marah-marah hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan harus berapa kelompok dan anggota yang dibagi dalam satu kelas.

"Sebut nama, mulai dari sini." Beliau menunjuk Tatsura.

"T-tatsura Himuro."

Kelompok 1, Tetsuna mencatatnya dalam daftar tersebut.

"Shinka Nakamura." Kelompok 2.

"Kazuna Takao." Kelompok 3.

"K-kouko Furihata." Kelompok 4.

"Seijuurou Akashi." Kelompok 5.

"Shintarou Midorima." Kelompok 6.

Dan begitulah seterusnya, hingga yang paling terakhir; Koutarou Hayama.

 **Kelompok 1**

 **Tatsura Himuro**

 **Daiki Aomine**

 **Satsuki Momoi**

 **Shigehiko Ogiwara**

 **Wei Liu**

 **Kelompok 2**

 **Shinka Nakamura**

 **Atsushi Murasakibara**

 **Shin Izuki**

 **Ryouna Sakurai**

 **Koutarou Hayama**

 **Kelompok 3**

 **Kazuna Takao**

 **Eikichi Nebuya**

 **Sousuke Wakamatsu**

 **Kouichi Kawahara**

 **Kelompok 4**

 **Kouko Furihata**

 **Mitsuhiro Hayakawa**

 **Reo Mibuchi**

 **Shougo Haizaki**

 **Kelompok 5**

 **Seijuurou Akashi**

 **Tetsuna Kuroko**

 **Taiga Kagami**

 **Kensuko Fukui**

 **Kelompok 6**

 **Shintarou Midorima**

 **Ryouko Kise**

 **Yuuya Miyaji**

 **Hiroshi Fukuda**

Kening Bu Araki mengerut dalam ketika melihat daftar kelompok yang telah dibagi. Ada yang tidak seimbang. "Kelompok empat hmm... Shougo, tuker sama kelompok 2 Shinka."

' _MAMPUS!_ ' Anggota kelompok dua merana. Masalahnya, Shinka terkenal beberapa tingkat di bawah Tetsuna akan pengetahuan sejarahnya.

"Tugas pertama catet tentang penjajahan Belanda di Indonesia. Liat ke MIA satu atau MIA tujuh. Ada pertanyaan?"

Hening.

"Ya sudah. Saya harap minggu depan bukunya sudah ada―oh iya, sampul kelas. Hijau, oranye, biru, merah... pada dipakai semua. Kalian apa?"

"Hitam aja, Bu."

Satu kelas melirik pada Koutarou.

' _Sekalian aja pake Death Note_.'

"Terserah. Pokoknya minggu depan _nametag_ sama sampul buku warnanya itu. Ketemu lagi sama ibu hari senin."

Bu Araki sudah hendak keluar kelas, namun ia memaku pandangan pada Tetsuna yang masih berdiri. "Mau sampai kapan kamu di situ?"

"Sampai ibu keluar kelas dulu. Saya rasa tidak sopan jika langsung duduk ketika ibu belum memerintahkan," jawabnya datar. Bu Araki melirik sinis.

"Selamat pagi," ujarnya sambil lalu keluar kelas.

"Selamat pagiiii." Mereka membalas, sebagian ada yang sudah emosi.

..

..

..

Tetsuna langsung dikerumuni teman-temannya.

"Tetsuna makasih bangeett!"

"Kerja bagus, Kurokocchi!"

"Untung ada Kuroko!"

Gadis itu sendiri menghela napas. Lega rasanya walau tadi sempat menahan kekesalan akibat guru yang hobinya menyindir itu.

"Tapi enak ya yang bisa sekelompok ama Kuroko. Si Akashi, Kagami, sama Kensuko," celetuk Shigehiko. "Aku iri, kangen sekelompok soalnya kamu penyelamat kita dulu!"

Tetsuna menatapnya; tidak mengerti. "Enak darimana. Kamu tau kan dari dulu Bu Araki itu ngincarnya ketua kelas. Udah pasti kelompokku diincar sama beliau. Apalagi ada Kagami yang udah dari dulu jadi target gara-gara nilainya jeblok dan ga bisa jawab kalau ditanya."

"KUROKO GUE DENGER."

"Apa sih," ujarnya cuek pada Taiga yang berteriak dari belakang kelas.

Ryouko menghela napas. "Tapi ya untung udah selesai _ssu_ hari ini. Yuk ah ke kantin!"

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan mereka menuju kantin untuk mengisi tenaga pasca mapel pertama yang cukup menegangkan tersebut.

..

..

..

[END]

* * *

..

[A/N]

Bu Arakinya kurang galak ya? :') lagi-lagi saya masukin sedikit hints. Tapi seiring jalan cerita, kelas XI MIA 2 ini bakal banyak yang cinlok, malah ada yang bakalan CLBK kok/?


	5. Mapel Hari Selasa

Jadi, pada hari kedua belajar intensif minggu itu, kelas XI MIA 2 sedang bersiap melakukan pemanasan di lapangan basket untuk pelajaran olahraga.

"Woy!" Panggil Seijuurou yang menginstruksikan teman-temannya untuk membentuk empat barisan. Dua cewek, dua cowok. Sang ketua kelas baru saja kembali dari ruang olahraga karena ditugaskan untuk memanggil guru olahraga dalam rangka mapel pertama pada hari Selasa: Penjas.

"Tadi gue manggil Pak Kagetora, katanya beliau ada urusan bentar, jadi bakalan telat dikit." Ia mengumumkan. Teman-temannya menyimak dengan baik.

"Terus tadi gue disuruh nunjuk atau gak, ada yang nyalonin diri jadi seksi olahraga. Nah, sekarang siapa―"

"GUE! GUE! GUE! PLISLAH PILIH GUEEE!"

Hening. Semuanya langsung menoleh pada Mitsuhiro Hayakawa yang nampaknya mewarisi semangat juang '45 dan siap tempur di medan perang.

Seijuurou berdehem sekali. Ada satu. Ia memandang teman-temannya; menawarkan lagi. Siapa tahu ada yang mau juga. "Yang lain―"

"WOY PILIH GUE KEK!"

' _Awas ya lu nanti_ ,' batinnya. Berhubung sedang berada di luar ruangan, ia tak bisa melesatkan gunting kesayangannya. Bisa tercoreng nanti citranya sebagai murid teladan yang sopan santun baik terhadap guru maupun teman sekelas.

"Ya udah sini pimpin pemanasan!" Seijuurou bergabung dengan barisan. Tidak sudi berdiri di depan bareng Mitsuhiro karena pemuda itu sudah memotong percakapannya. Pakai acara nyolot pula.

Mitsuhiro dengan bangga dan senyum sejuta watt itu melangkah ke depan barisan; berhadapan. Ryouko dan Shinka saling berpandangan dengan raut gelisah.

"Gimana ini _ssu_ ―"

"Ya mau gimana lagi. Udahlah pasrah aja."

Percakapan singkat itu menarik perhatian Shigehiko.

"Hah emang kenapa?" Ia menyela. Ryouko _sweatdrop_. Shinka menghela napas. "Liat aja sendiri." Ia memandang Mitsuhiro yang memulai perenggangan otot dari leher.

"Kepalanya miring ke kanan!" Seksi olahraga itu memberi instruksi. Teman-temannya mengikuti. Ia mulai berhitung.

"Satuduatigaempatlimaenamtujuhdelapan―GANTI!"

Mereka memiringkan kepala ke kiri, sesuai instruksi.

"Satuduatigaempatlimaenamtujuhdelapan―GANTI!"

"Buset cepet amat," komentar Daiki yang berusaha menyelaraskan gerakan pemanasan Mitsuhiro.

Iya, berusaha.

"Kedua tangan ditekuk, terus lurusin masing-masing dua kali. MULAI! Tuwagapatmanamjuhpan! Tuwagapatmanamjuhpan! Tuwagapatmanamjuhpan!"

"WOY―" Barisan murid cowok berusaha mengikuti iramanya yang tergesa-gesa, sementara yang cewek sudah lelah dan enggan mengikuti lagi.

"WOY PELAN DIKIT NAPA!"

Akhirnya pemanasan itu usai tak lama kemudian karena Pak Kagetora sudah datang ke lapangan.

..

..

..

 **Kelas 11**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Friendship, General, Romance (seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita)

T+ for bahasa

Warning: **sangat OOC** , typos, Indonesian!AU, **bahasa tidak baku dan kasar** , genderbend, straight, Bokushi!Aka.

A/N: 1) Latar di Indonesia dengan keseharian anak SMA pada umumnya. 2) Beberapa terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang sedikit diremake.

..

..

..

 **Mapel Hari Selasa**

"Habis ini ekonomi ya...,"

Siswa XI MIA 2 tengah berganti baju di kelas dengan keadaan jendela ditutupi tirai, sementara siswinya berganti baju di toilet. Sempat ada cekcok di antara mereka lantaran kubu siswi ingin berganti baju di dalam kelas, sementara yang siswa tidak mau mengalah.

("Kalian kan bisa ganti diluar! Kita duluan yang di kelas!"

"Udahlah ngalah aja sih, malu-maluin kali kalo ganti diluar mah. Cowok juga punya aurat, men!"

"Ya tapi 'kan―"

"Dah, cewek ganti di wc sana. Ada di kelas cctv. Mau diliatin sama guru cowok?")

Shougo dan Sousuke tepar di lantai sambil mengipasi diri pakai buku tulis, entah milik siapa. "Woy gerah nih, beli kipas napa."

"Beli pala lu." Yuuya berkomentar. "Ya makanya patungan ayo. Akashi, umumin coba nanti," usulnya, dan langsung diiyakan oleh ketua kelas.

Taiga ikut mengipasi diri dengan kipas milik seorang siswi tanpa ijin. Kayaknya sih, punya Ryouko. "Ekonomi gurunya siapa?"

"Pak Katsunori," jawab Hiroshi Fukuda yang kebetulan saja sedang membuka buku catatan untuk melihat jadwal pelajaran hari ini. "Cuma sejam ini, kok."

"Sejam ya sama aja boong kalo gurunya masuk." Taiga membalas. Ia sudah malas ikut pelajaran pasca tenaganya difosfir oleh guru olahraga mereka. Ga seksi olahraga, ga gurunya, sama-sama edan soal stamina. Buktinya cuma Mitsuhiro yang keringatnya sudah kering sejak olahraga berakhir beberapa menit kemudian. "Untung di belakang. Hah, gua pengen tidur aja lah."

"Selow, Pak Katsunori ini." Eikichi Nebuya juga berniat melakukan hal yang sama karena posisinya di barisan satu dan meja yang paling belakang; dengan kata lain, paling pojok. "Kata temen gue di MIA lima juga, orangnya baik. Kemarin ada yang tidur aja ga dimarahin."

Shougo mendengus. "Ya elah kalo gitu sekelas aja tidur berjamaah."

..

..

..

"Jadi dulu bapak pernah juga ngajar di SMA Rakuzan yang standarnya tinggi."

Pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Pak Katsunori hanyalah sekadar perkenalan, dan berujung pada cerita-cerita beliau semasa mengajar dan juga tentang bidangnya; ekonomi. Masih lelah akibat olahraga tadi dan juga cerita Pak Katsunori yang menuntut mereka untuk bungkam dan mendengarkan, jelas menjadi alasan mengapa satu-persatu murid XI MIA 2 sudah tumbang ke alam mimpi. Pak Katsunori sepertinya adalah guru yang hobi bercerita.

"Sekolah itu juga punya akses yang bagus ke UI sama UGM, dan dua peringkat di atas SMA Teikou sebenarnya. Tapi karena SMA Teikou memiliki murid-murid dengan prestasi yang bagus, jadi mereka menyediakan jalur untuk ke sana. Hanya saja nilai kalian juga harus semakin meningkat mulai sekarang."

Hanya tiga barisan terdepan yang masih bertahan; tidak sopan karena merekalah yang paling terlihat dari meja guru, walau konsekuensinya harus tetap terjaga saat kantuk mulai menyerang. Sementara pasangan Ryouko-Kazuna, Shigehiko-Shin, dan Kawahara-Hiroshi yang berada di baris kedua masih bertahan walau Shigehiko dan Ryouko sudah mulai menutup mata.

Basis belakang alias para cowok―bahkan termasuk Kensuko, sudah roboh sejak sepuluh menit pertama Pak Katsunori bercerita. Dengar saja; Eikichi, Mitsuhiro, dan Daiki sudah mendengkur walau tidak keras. Seijuurou ingin sekali mengikuti jejak siswa kelas XI MIA 2 itu, namun ditahan demi pencitraan.

Untuk mengisi waktu, ia berkirim surat dengan Shintarou.

 **Kapan selesainya sih ini pelajaran**. Keluh Seijuurou dalam secarik kertas yang ia robek diam-diam pada halaman paling belakang buku tulisnya, lalu diberikan pada Shintarou. Pemuda berkacamata yang langsung tanggap itu kemudian melirik ke meja dan membaca catatan Seijuurou.

 **Gak tau,** _ **nanodayo**_ **.** Balasnya **. Katanya cuma sejam. Tau deh, ga bawa jam tangan**.

Seijuurou membacanya, lalu membalas lagi. **Sama. Lu liat kan di luar, yang lain udah pada istirahat. Kapan coba belnya bunyi.**

 **Nah. Tapi Pak Katsunori kayaknya suka cerita-cerita, jadi buat minggu depan sama selanjutnya pasti beliau juga bakalan sering kayak gini,** _ **nanodayo**_.

Pemuda _crimson_ itu berdecak dalam hati. Ia datang ke sekolah untuk belajar, bukannya mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur! **Bosenin nih guru**.

 **Tapi yang lain terutama basis belakang pada suka.**

 _KRIIIINGG_!

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Beberapa siswa yang tadi tertidur langsung bangun ketika mendengarnya. Tiga meja barisan depan mengucap syukur dalam hati. Begitupun dengan Seijuurou.

"Ya sudah, hari ini bapak tutup dulu. Kita sambung minggu depan ya."

Yuuya langsung bangun dan menatap Pak Katsunori begitu kelas akan berakhir. "Hah udahan, Pak? Kok bentar amat?"

"""Bentar"""

Pak Katsunori melempar senyum tipis. "Iyalah sebentar. Orang kamu sama yang lain pada tidur kok, jadi ga kerasa kan."

Pak Katsunori pergi setelah mengucap salam. Meninggalkan Yuuya yang sedang cengengesan di bangkunya.

..

..

..

Eikichi bersendawa keras pasca menghabiskan makanannya, membuat sebagian murid mengernyit jijik. "Gua kenyang~"

"Gorila," ejek Reo yang sedikit tidak bernafsu lagi dengan makanannya.

"Heh, bodo," timpal Eikichi yang sekarang sedang berbaring di lantai dengan kepala menghadap pintu. Ini anak malu-maluin aja sih.

Kazuna yang baru sampai dari kantin dan membawa makanan yang ia beli tadi langsung berhenti di depan pintu. "Nebuya jangan tiduran di sini!" Serunya. Para siswi yang ingin masuk juga tertahan karena lengan Eikichi yang direntangkan menutupi jalan masuk.

Bukan hanya itu saja sih alasannya. Melainkan dari posisi itu, Eikichi bisa melihat dibalik rok para gadis karena posisi kepalanya tepat di tengah-tengah pintu.

Namun seruan itu diabaikan oleh Eikichi. Begitupun dengan para cowok yang tidak ada niat untuk membantu.

Sampai akhirnya, Tetsuna dan Shinka maju ke garis depan. "Nebuya, menyingkirlah. Kami ingin masuk."

"Masuk ya tinggal masuk aja," ujar Eikichi cuek. Tetsuna dan Shinka berpandangan. "Kami harus pake cara kasar nih?" tawar Shinka. Siswa basis belakang langsung ramai mendengar kata 'kasar'. Entah apa maksudnya.

Ryouko dan Kensuko yang paham akhirnya ikut ambil bagian di bagian kanan Eikichi. "Hehe, siap _ssu_ ~"

"Baiklah." Tetsuna menghela napas.

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga.

"AARGH OTOT GUE, OTOT GUE―SAKIT BEGO!"

Eikichi langsung bangun. Kerumunan siswi yang tadi berkumpul di depan pintu langsung masuk begitu akses terbuka. Ryouko cengar-cengir. " _Thanks_ ya idenya Kurokocchi sama Nakamuracchi!"

"Mamam!" Ejek Koutarou.

..

..

..

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Saatnya menghadapi pelajaran ketiga.

"Pak Genta ya? Gue panggil dulu ya."

Seijuurou sudah hendak beranjak, namun Satsuki mencegahnya dengan celetuk, "Ga usah dipanggil lah! Bapak itu kan suka ke kelas sendiri nantinya. Kan pas kelas sepuluh juga gitu."

Pak Genta ini tipe guru yang suka mendiktekan catatan. Saking hening dan fokusnya mencatat, bisa-bisa kantuk menyerang. Sayangnya beliau akan mengurangi nilai siapapun yang tertidur di kelasnya.

Jelas sekali Satsuki mengode dan berdoa dalam hati semoga saja guru itu tidak masuk dua jam pelajaran PKn.

Ketua kelas tampak menimang sebentar, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak jadi menjemput guru pendidikan kewarganegaraan itu ke kelas.

"Tanding PES yuk!"

Basis belakang yang mayoritas adalah cowok _gamer_ langsung menyalakan laptop dan bermain game untuk mengisi waktu tunggu lantaran sudah 10 menit, tapi Pak Genta tidak hadir juga.

"Bosen ih, siapa bawa laptop?"

"Gue, gue! Ayo nonton film, baru _download_ nih kemarin!"

Sementara yang cewek langsung berkumpul dan menyatukan dua meja untuk menonton film di laptop Shin. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu tunggu. Sudah 20 menit, soalnya.

Seijuurou, Shintarou, Hiroshi, dan Kouichi memilih bermain dengan catur yang mereka temukan di lemari saat sedang bersih-bersih kelas kemarin dengan tanding secara bergiliran.

Nyatanya sampai jam pelajaran berakhir pada pukul 12 siang, sang guru tidak hadir ke kelas.

..

..

..

"Bahasa Jepang ya~?"

"Pak Eiji ga ada kok tadi, pas gue liat di kantor. Absen dua minggu soalnya lagi ke Amerika buat keperluan keluarga, kata guru piket."

Pernyataan dari sang ketua kelas itu mengundang sorakan gembira para murid.

"Yes bisa main _game_ di kelas!"

"Kita bisa nonton-nonton lagi!"

"Ntar gua bawa stik ps lah―"

"Selamat siang ya."

Murid XI MIA 2 langsung ngibrit ke bangku masing-masing.

Kawahara mengangkat tangan. "Kok Pak Kozou udah masuk? Sekarang jamnya Eiji- _sensei_."

Pak Kozou Shirogane tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Iya, tapi bapak mau masuk lebih cepat karena pada jam pelajaran bapak di kelas kalian nanti, bapak ada janji. Jadi sekalian menyambut kalian dulu sebagai anak didik bapak selama setahun ke depan."

Anak didiknya, berarti...,

"Bapak wali kelas kita?" Kazuna sumringah.

Pak Kozou hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Para murid XI MIA 2 senang, karena sebelumnya gelisah dan takut ketika dirumorkan bahwa Bu Araki lah yang akan menjabat sebagai wali kelas mereka.

' _Kan serem_.'

"Jadi, bapak selaku guru Bahasa Indonesia kalian waktu kelas sepuluh, sekarang ketemu lagi di kelas sebelas masih menjadi guru Bahasa Indonesia merangkap wali kelas kalian, sebelas MIA dua." Beliau berdiri di depan meja Tetsuna-Kouko, memberi sambutan.

"Perangkat kelas sudah dibentuk ya?" Pak Kozou bertanya sebagai wali kelas yang baik. Dengan koornya mereka menjawab, "Sudah, Pak."

"Kalau begitu saya minta sekretarisnya sebutkan siapa saja yang menjabat."

Tatsura dengan patuh melakukan tugasnya. Pak Kozou mengangguk. "Oh iya ada tambahan seksi olahraga, Pak." Gadis itu mengimbuh.

"Siapa?"

"Mitsuhiro Hayakawaaa~"

Yang disebut secara bersamaan oleh satu kelas itu langsung mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi, Pak, saya gak suka Mitsuhiro jadi seksi olahraga!"

Taiga masih sedikit dendam rupanya.

"Lho, kenapa begitu?" Kening guru veteran yang satu itu sedikit berkerut heran.

"Habisnya tadi waktu pemanasan hitungan dan gerakannya cepat, Pak. Kan kita jadi susah ngikutinnya." Sousuke menimpali. Ia menceritakan awal bagaimana Mitsuhiro bisa ditunjuk sebagai seksi olahraga, sampai pada pemanasan yang berakhir karena Pak Kagetora sudah datang.

Guru Bahasa Indonesia itu mengangguk maklum. "Seijuurou, tadi waktu menunjuk Mitsuhiro, adakah yang mencalonkan lagi?"

"Tidak ada, Pak," jawabnya lugas. "Mitsuhiro bersemangat sekali mencalonkan diri sehingga tawaran saya pada yang lainnya dipotong dan ia memaksa untuk dipilih," sindirnya. Mitsuhiro menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan pemilihan lagi. Diutamakan yang laki-laki ya, ada yang ingin menjadi seksi olahraga selain Mitsuhiro?"

Hening.

"Tidak ada?"

Masih hening.

"Berarti kalian setuju, dan Mitsuhiro," Pak Kozou menatap salah satu muridnya itu. "Nanti kamu juga waktu melaksanakan tugas jangan cepat-cepat ya. Kasihan teman-temanmu yang tidak bisa mengikuti."

Wajah sang seksi olahraga itu cerah kembali. "Siap, Pak!"

"Nah, sekarang ayo rundingkan tentang uang kas dan sebagainya. Oh iya, nanti saat pelajaran bapak, kalian jangan pulang ya. Ikuti jam pulang yang disepakati. Masih mending kan bapak masuknya sekarang. Jadi kalian bisa main dulu sambil menunggu bel pulang berbunyi."

' _Ya kalau disuruh milih sih, mendingan ga masuk dua-duanya, Pak_.'

..

..

..

[END]


	6. Guru Baru

Ibu jari menekan salah satu aplikasi terpopuler yang juga dipakai oleh teman satu kelasnya

..

 **Blackberry Messenger**

Chats . Feeds* . Contact . Groups*

 **XI MIA 2**

 _Desc: XI MIA 2, SK Ent. *emot lingkaran ibu jari dan telunjuk*_

 **General Discussion**

 **Kise Ryouko** ― Denger2 besok ada guru baru ssu? :3 [ _19.17_ ]

 **Shougo** ― Bodo. [ _19.17_ ]

 **Yuuya M** ― Bodo. (2) [ _19.18_ ]

 **Shintarou** ― Guru yang mana? [ _19.18_ ]

 **Kagami** ― Bodo. (123) [ _19.19_ ]

 **Kise Ryouko** ― Njir reaksinya basis belakang [ _19.19_ ]

 **Kise Ryouko** ― Itu loooh yang fisika sih katanya. Honorer, masih muda sih denger2 dari kelas lain ssu. [ _19.19_ ]

 **Satsuki Momo** ― Oh, Pak Kiyoshi itu ya? [ _19.20_ ]

 **Kazu** ― Wah, ya moga aja ga galak [ _19.21_ ]

 **M. Reo ;)** ― Masih muda? Duh kecengan w ini mah :9 [ _19.21_ ]

 **Yuuya M** ― Anjir Reo [ _19.23_ ]

 **Ig: wsousuke** ― ^ (2) [ _19.23_ ]

 **Shougo** ― ^ (3) [ _19.24_ ]

..

..

..

 **Kelas 11**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Friendship, General, Romance (seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita)

T+ for bahasa

Warning: **sangat OOC** , typos, Indonesian!AU, **bahasa tidak baku dan kasar** , genderbend, straight, Bokushi!Aka.

[Hint Couple: Muraxfem!Himu]

A/N: 1) Latar di Indonesia dengan keseharian anak SMA pada umumnya. 2) Beberapa terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang sedikit diremake.

..

..

..

 **Guru Baru**

* * *

Pelajaran Kimia Pak Naoto pagi itu sudah berakhir. Beberapa kaum hawa XI MIA 2 jadi tidak sabar untuk memulai pelajaran kedua karena adanya kabar bahwa sekolah mereka menerima guru baru yang bekerja honorer sebagai guru fisika dan ditempatkan pada sebagian kelas 11, termasuk kelas mereka.

"Emang gurunya kayak gimana?"

"Ganteng sih katanya," Kouko menjawab saat Tetsuna bertanya demikian.

"Gantengan juga bapak gue!" Shin berceletuk ketika mendengar jawaban Kouko. Teman semejanya itu langsung mencubit gemas lengan Shin. "Bapak lu udah berumur. Yang ini masih _fresh_!"

"Dikata daging gitu ya, masih _fresh_." Tetsuna mencibir dengan ekspresi datarnya. Shigehiko tidak terima, karena ia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana tampang (calon) guru fisika mereka.

Tak lama, Seijuurou dan Shintarou kembali ke kelas setelah ijin untuk memanggil beliau.

"Selamat pagi."

Ada efek bling-bling yang terasa ketika guru tersebut memasuki ruang kelas. Senyum lebar hingga kedua mata yang menyipit―tak diragukan lagi, guru fisika ini pasti orangnya asyik!

Beberapa gadis seperti Ryouko dan Satsuki langsung menjawab "Pagiiii~!" dengan semangat, sementara siswa basis belakang menyambutnya setengah hati.

Atsushi sendiri sedikit antusias ketika sang guru berdiri di depan dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Oke, nama saya Teppei Kiyoshi. Baru lulus Pendidikan Fisika UPI tahun kemarin, terus pindah ngajar ke SMA Teikou dan sebelumnya pernah ngajar di SMA Seirin."

Beberapa murid hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Apapun itu, mereka semangat memulai pelajaran dengan guru _kind-hearted_ itu pagi ini.

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Kouichi mengangkat tangan. "Bapak ga akan sering ngasih ulangan mendadak kan?"

Kouichi Kawahara. 16 tahun. Trauma akan masa kelam kelas 10 dengan pelajaran fisika yang seringkali melakukan ulangan dadakan dan tidak ada waktu untuk buka catatan karena guru yang bersangkutan langsung mendiktekan soal.

Pak Kiyoshi tersenyum. "Nggak akan ada kok. Bapak mau pakai cara seringnya ulangan waktu kuliah aja. Ujian _open book_ atau di bawa pulang ke rumah."

Riuh satu kelas mengudara. Mereka mulai menjadikan Pak Kiyoshi guru terfavorit selama mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai murid kelas 11 untuk dua semester ke depan.

Satsuki kesengsem. Sudah ramah, berbaik hati pada tugas atau ulangan harian pula! Duh, ini sih, tipenya Satsuki banget. Segera saja gadis _pinkish_ itu mengangkat tangan dengan antusias. "Bapak masih jomblo enggak?"

 _Krik_.

' _Anjir_.'― Daiki Aomine. 16 tahun. Kantuknya langsung hilang kala _childhood friend_ nya bertanya demikian. ' _Asli si Satsuki malu-maluin banget_.'

Lagi-lagi Pak Kiyoshi mematri senyum. "Nak, sudah punya buku paket fisika?"

"Udah dong, Pak!" Balasnya dengan senyum yang sama.

"Buka halaman tiga satu, kerjain nomor satu sama dua, nanti kumpulin ke bapak pas istirahat ya."

"KOK GITU―"

Satsuki pundung di bangkunya, sementara Ryouna menepuk pundak sang gadis berulang kali sebagai rasa simpati.

Pak Kiyoshi tertawa pelan. "Gapapa, nanti bakal saya ajarin kok caranya. Ini sih, materinya gampang."

Mendengar kata terakhir terucap, Shigehiko refleks membuka buku cetaknya halaman sekian. Ia meneliti, lalu sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Kalau ini sih, ia lumayan bisa karena masih tahap dasar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya ya."

..

..

..

Kazuna Takao dari menit pertama Pak Kiyoshi menulis materi pelajaran mereka hingga menit ketujuh guru tersebut menerangkan, ia berulang kali menoleh pada jam tangannya. Memastikan waktu istirahat yang entah mengapa terasa lamaaaaaaaaaa sekali.

Ryouko baru menulis setengah dari materi yang tertulis pada satu papan tulis di depan sana. Wajahnya juga menunjukkan raut kebosanan. Ia beralih pada Kazuna yang sudah mulai merasakan kantuk. "Takaocchi udah nyatet sampai mana _ssu_?"

Kazuna melirik. "Boro-boro nyatet. Ngerti tulisannya aja nggak!" desisnya.

Benarlah apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Besar perpindahan dinyatakan sebagai delta **r** sama dengan akar delta _x_ pangkat dua ditambah delta _y_ pangkat dua." Beliau lanjut menulis rumus. "Sampai sini, mengerti?"

"Pak," panggil Shinka sambil mengacungkan tangan. Seluruh mata memandang pada gadis tersebut. Pak Kiyoshi menghentikan penjelasannya. "Iya, bagian mana yang gak kamu pahami, Nak?"

"Itu," tangannya teracung pada sebaris pertama kalimat yang ditulis. "Tulisannya 'vektor posisi pa―apa ya? Maaf Pak, soalnya tulisan bapak ga kebaca."

Pak Kiyoshi senyum. "Vektor posisi partikel. Wah, gak kebaca ya?"

"Iya, Pak," ungkap gadis itu polos. ' _Gak kebaca semua malah_ ,' tambahnya dalam hati. Kazuna _sweatdrop_. ' _Ini anak blak-blakan banget. Kasian juga sih sama si bapak._ '

Masalah terselesaikan. Pak Kiyoshi kembali mencatat di papan tulis. "Ini contoh soalnya...,"

Basis belakang mulai ramai. Reo sampai bergumam, "Ini si bapak ngajarin kita atau ngajak papan tulisnya ngomong sih? Tulisan gak kebaca, neranginnya juga cepet banget."

Koutarou yang saat itu sedang memainkan _game_ pada ponselnya di bawah meja (jangan ditiru, serius jangan!) langsung menimpali, "Ah udahlah ga usah dipeduliin, Mbak. Lagian juga gak jelas gitu kita mau nulis apaan coba."

Pemuda gemulai itu langsung memukul kepala Koutarou dengan buku cetak fisika miliknya yang setebal 406 halaman.

Nada dering suatu ponsel berbunyi nyaring. Shougo yang memang sedang memegang ponsel untuk bermain _game_ di bawah mejanya, berjengit.

"Punya lu?" Sousuke bertanya pelan. Pemuda abu itu menggeleng cepat. Pasalnya, nada panggilan itu sama dengan miliknya. Namun ternyata milik Pak Kiyoshi.

"Eeh―kamu, kamu," tunjuknya pada Tatsura yang langsung terkejut. "Kerjain soal di depan. Bapak ada urusan bentar." Setelahnya beliau keluar kelas untuk mengangkat panggilan.

Tatsura langsung keringat dingin.

"E-eh ini gimana...," kini gadis itu sedang terpaku di depan papan tulis sambil memegang spidol dan buku cetak di tangan lainnya. Ia tidak membawa buku tulis karena yakin, catatannya banyak _typo_ lantaran huruf sang guru tidak dapat diartikan dengan jelas.

 **Sebuah partikel bergerak dengan kedudukan r yang berubah menurut persamaan** r **= (** _ **t^2 + t**_ **)** i _**3t**_ j **. Tentukanlah besar dan arah perpindahan partikel tersebut dalam selang waktu t** _1_ **= 3 s sampai t** _2_ **= 5 s!**

Padahal ini adalah soal yang cukup sederhana, namun sayangnya Tatsura tidak menangkap semua penjelasan Pak Kiyoshi.

Beberapa kali ia berganti pandangan. Buku cetak, papan tulis, buku cetak, papan tulis, sampai akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Shinka, lalu dijawab dengan gelengan. Pada Kouko, dijawab dengan raut ' _belum nemu jawaban pastinya!_ '

Pada Tetsuna...,

' _Udah tau sih, tapi ga tau bener atau nggak._ '

Wajah Tatsura sumringah. Dilihatnya Pak Kiyoshi masih berbicara dengan ponselnya di luar kelas. Gadis itu menatapnya, seolah meminta jawaban sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata beberapa kali. ' _Ya udah mana sini, yang penting ada caranya. Lihat di paket malah mumet!_ '

Tetsuna menggeleng; ragu. ' _Aku ga pakai cara di buku paket, tapi kayaknya bakalan salah gara-gara ga tau gimana ngitung_ tan _nya._ '

Muka Tatsura memelas. ' _Tetsuna pliiiisss!_ '

Sayangnya, gadis _baby blue_ itu menolak dengan gelengan tegas. ' _Maaf, jangan deh_.'

' _Tetsuna padahal kamu harapan terakhirku_...' Karena Tatsura melihat sebagian besar raut-raut yang mengatakan ' _Jangan gue! Ga bisa!_ ' ketika ia menatap dengan pandangan memohon.

Sementara kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi berbeda, Shintarou memandangnya dengan heran. ' _Mereka lagi telepati atau ngapain sih_ nanodayo.'

Tak ada pilihan lain. Tatsura menghela napas pasrah. Baiklah, ia harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Biarkan saja salah, yang penting terisi; begitu prinsipnya.

Tapi rasanya agak malu juga karena statusnya adalah pelajar dari kelas MIA.

"... Err―"

"Psst!"

Gadis itu menoleh pada Shinka yang memegang sebuah buku―entah milik siapa. "Ini, dari Murasakibara!"

Wajah Tatsura langsung cerah kembali. Ia tahu jika pemuda ungu tersebut memiliki keahlian dalam bidang fisika. Langsung disambarnya buku tulis itu, dan menyalin ulang hasil yang dikerjakan Murasakibara.

 **Jadi besar perpindahan partikel tersebut 18,9 meter dengan arah membentuk sudut 58,3 derajat―**

"Sudah selesai?"

Tatsura langsung menegapkan badan. Begitupun dengan murid-murid lain ketika Pak Kiyoshi masuk kembali. "Sudah, Pak!"

"Ya sudah." Bel istirahat pertama dibunyikan. Beliau masuk hanya untuk mengambil buku, lalu pergi mengucap, "Selamat pagi."

"..." Di depan kelas, Tatsura terdiam karena hasil pekerjaannya tidak digubris.

' _Sakitnya tuh di sini_.'

Sebuah tangan menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Jangan nangis ya~" Kemudian berlalu mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah keluar kelas.

Tatsura menghela napas, lalu menyusul langkahnya. "Aku gak nangis. Betewe, makasih buat tadi ya, Atsushi." Ia mematri senyum yang membuat pemuda raksasa itu memalingkan pandangan..

..

..

..

[END]

* * *

..

[A/N]

Mungkin saya kasih pengecualian buat Ryouko sama Shintarou yang masih pakai aksen macam "ssu" atau "nanodayo". Gapapa kan ya www. Materi fisika itu... ah lupa namanya apa /? pokoknya pelajaran pertama di kelas 11. Soalnya diambil dari buku paket fisika kelas 11 dan saya ngitung sendiri, jadi maaf aja kalau ada salah. Saya anak MIA yang kurang suka sama fisika soalnya /heh /malahcurhat.


	7. Ulangan Harian Matematika

Kouko Furihata termasuk dalam jajaran siswi dengan nilai rata-rata tengah.

Meski begitu, ia berusaha keras dalam mencapai nilai KKM setiap pelajaran sejak kelas 10 lalu. Termasuk dalam salah satu bidang yang kurang dikuasainya, matematika.

Diam-diam dirinya berkecil hati. _Padahal jurusan MIA, kok nilai matematikanya kurang bagus_ ―begitu batinnya berkata tiap kali memandang nilai rapor dua mata pelajaran matematika wajib dan peminatannya yang kurang memuaskan.

Namun semua berubah semenjak Pak Nash datang mengajar ke kelasnya. Kouko merasa lebih... bersemangat. Begitupun dengan semua teman sekelasnya sekarang. Setiap pelajaran ini datang, tampak sekali kobar semangat dalam mata mereka. _Seperti masuk_ zone―pikirnya ketika ingat bahwa keadaan ini sama seperti beberapa adegan klimaks pertandingan dua tim basket pada anime _sport_ kesukaannya yang baru tamat beberapa hari lalu.

"Hmm jadi yang ini harus ditabelin terus _x_ misalnya nol dulu, baru bisa cari _y_ sama persamaannya..."

Kouko melangkah menuju kelasnya sambil membaca lekat-lekat kertas latihan ulangan harian matematika untuk jam pelajaran keempat nanti.

Suasana masih sepi sekali. Wajar saja karena masih jam setengah tujuh kurang. Yang datang masih sedikit. Saking fokusnya, Kouko bahkan tidak sadar jika pintu kelas sudah terbuka; menandakan ada satu murid yang sudah datang.

"Sekarang tinggal buat garisnya―eh?"

Ia baru saja duduk, kalau matanya tidak menangkap satu tas di tempat paling belakang. Tampak familiar sekali.

"Oh, Furihata!"

"WAH―" Gadis itu segera berbalik, lalu kaget.

"K―kagami, tumben dateng pagi?!"

..

..

..

 **Kelas 11**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Friendship, General, Romance (seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita)

T+ for bahasa

Warning: **sangat OOC** , typos, Indonesian!AU, **bahasa tidak baku dan kasar** , genderbend, straight, Bokushi!Aka.

[Hint Couple: Kagaxfem!Furi]

A/N: 1) Latar di Indonesia dengan keseharian anak SMA pada umumnya. 2) Beberapa terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang sedikit diremake.

..

..

..

 **Ulangan Harian Matematika**

* * *

"Mau belajar MTK," jawabnya tenang sambil duduk di bangkunya lagi saat Kouko bertanya perihal ia yang kebetulan datang lebih awal ke sekolah. Di sebelah lengannya terdapat satu cup es teh yang baru dibeli dari kantin, sepertinya. Kouko memperhatikan. "Kagami, gak baik loh kalau minum es pagi-pagi," peringatnya. Taiga mendengus. Tanpa menoleh, ia berkata, "Ya suka-suka dong. Lagian pagi ini panas banget. Gerah!"

Kouko terdiam sambil menatap sang pemuda beralis cabang yang kini sedang serius mengerjakan latihan soal pada kertas kosong lainnya sambil sesekali mengerutkan kening ketika tidak mengerti.

"Lo udah belajar emang?"

"Udah kok," jawab Kouko dengan cepat. Ia kembali memperhatikan Taiga yang sedang serius―entah pemuda itu sadar atau tidak bahwa Kouko masih ada di tempat dan memperhatikannya.

Gadis dengan surai kecoklatan itu masih menatapnya sampai―"Eh, yang ini salah, Kagami."

Taiga langsung mengangkat pandangan. "Hah?"

Kouko berdehem pelan, lalu mengambil pensil yang ada di saku roknya. Ia memutar kertas latihan Taiga lalu menulis jawaban yang benar sambil menerangkannya perlahan sampai pemuda itu paham.

"Jadi yang ini harus dipindah ruas―err, K-kagami?"

"Hm?"

Wajah gadis itu mendadak bersemu saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"U-udah... ngerti?" ' _Kenapa malah ngeliatin akuuu_ ―'

Taiga mengangguk. Sepertinya meragukan. "Ngerti kok. _Thanks_."

"Eeh... ya...," ujar Kouko sambil merubah posisi menjadi ke samping. Sementara Taiga kembali menekuni soal-soal matematika yang akan menjadi lawannya pada saat jam pelajaran keempat nanti. Gadis itu masih terdiam pada bangku yang ia tempati. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, namun baru mereka berdua yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu berada di kelas ini.

"Furihata."

"Y-ya?"

Taiga memandang ke arah lain. Bila dilihat, ada sedikit rona merah yang menjalar. "B-boleh minta bantu―"

"―ajarin ih!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah kaki dan obrolan kecil dua orang yang mendekat ke arah kelas. Kazuna dan Shintarou yang datang. Mereka sedikit berdebat sampai akhirnya tiba di depan pintu.

"Selamat pagi! Wah, Furihata sama Kagami―tumben Kagami dateng pagi." Kazuna berkomentar demikian sambil melangkah menuju bangkunya. Diikuti oleh Shintarou yang juga menempati bangkunya sambil masih berdebat kecil dengan Kazuna. Jika melihat pasangan itu, Kouko merasa bahwa mereka sedang dalam masa pendekatan―habis beda sekali dengan pertemanan biasa antar lawan jenis.

Kouko kembali fokus untuk mendengarkan permintaan Taiga. "Eh, bantuan apa?"

"... Nanti aja kalau ulangannya udah selesai."

..

..

..

Waktu ulangan adalah selama satu jam untuk sepuluh soal pilihan ganda.

Namanya saja pilihan ganda. Tapi pilihan ganda versi Pak Nash tetap harus menjelaskan cara penyelesaian dari opsi yang dipilih.

"Heh udah jangan ribut. Ayo kerjakan."

Murid-murid kelas XI MIA 2 yang tadinya sedikit kecewa akhirnya memilih diam dan menghadapi soal-soal ulangan harian matematika itu. Ternyata Pak Nash membuat dua tipe soal dengan angka yang berbeda setiap sisi bangku. Yang artinya, baris kanan dan kiri dalam satu meja tipe soalnya berbeda.

Sementara Pak Nash sendiri sedang asyik mengoreksi ulangan harian milik kelas lain. Beberapa menit kemudian, mulai terdengar kasak-kusuk dari barisan belakang.

"Shin!" Kensuko memanggil. Gadis di depannya memicingkan mata pada Pak Nash. Setelah memastikan guru itu masih fokus memeriksa ulangan, barulah ia menoleh. "Apa?"

"Nomer tiga, lima, sama enam udah belum?"

' _Borong_ ―' batinnya. "Nomer tiga sama lima udah, nomer enam belum. Coba gue tanya Kuroko deh."

"Eh, eh jawabannya dulu dong!"

"Selow." Shin memberikan kertas jawabannya untuk disalin oleh Kensuko, sementara ia memajukan tubuh untuk memanggil gadis _baby blue_ itu."Kurokoo!"

Dengan panggilan pelan itu, Tetsuna langsung menoleh ke belakang. Shin sumringah. "Nomer enam udah?"

Sebuah anggukan diterima. "Udah sih, tapi gak tau bener atau nggak..."

"Ya udah, pengen dong! Yang penting diisi!"

Tetsuna bergumam, "Tunggu ya," lalu mencari-cari kertas atau tisu―atau apapun yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menulis jawaban yang diminta Shin. Satu lembar tisu berhasil didapatkan―tidak tahu bekas apa. Ah sudahlah. Dengan cepat, ia menyalinnya dan memberikannya pada Shin. Disertai tambahan ' _no. 9 sama 10 dong_ ' di bawah jawaban yang ia tulis.

Shin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Begitu lembar jawabannya dikembalikan Kensuko, ia langsung menulis jawaban yang diberikan Tetsuna. Gadis itu mencolek bahunya dan berbisik, "Nomer sembilan sama sepuluh belum. Gak tau caranya―gue gak bisa kalau soal cerita..."

Tetsuna menghela napas. "Ya udah kalau gitu."

Gadis itu melirik pada Kouko yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal. Dilihatnya sang teman semeja sedang mengerjakan nomor 9 dengan lancar. Ia ingin bertanya, namun tidak tega karena Kouko sedang serius sekali. Tetsuna pasrah. Lagipula ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan cara penyelesaian soal cerita persamaan garis di nomor 9 dan 10 itu. Maka dibiarkannya kedua soal tanpa terjawab itu, dan ia mengoreksi lagi hitungan dari nomor awal.

Pak Nash sudah selesai mengoreksi ulangan harian milik kelas sebelah. Maka beliau memutuskan untuk berkeliling kelas. Sesekali berhenti pada satu murid untuk mengamati sebentar, terkadang memberi sedikit pengarahan, lalu lanjut keliling.

Tangan guru itu menepuk pundak Daiki. "Heh kamu jangan noleh ke belakang terus. Sakit nanti lehernya."

' _Anjir_.' Daiki membatin. Malu. Salahnya yang menoleh pada Eikichi untuk meminta jawaban.

"Sepuluh menit lagi ya."

Kontan saja murid XI MIA 2 langsung melihat ke arah jam tangan masing-masing. "Pak, kan masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum istirahat!" Protes salah satunya. Pak Nash menyeringai samar. "Memangnya kalian gak mau istirahat lebih awal? Ya udah, yang selesai sini kumpulin. Boleh istirahat."

Seijuurou maju untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya, lalu pamit keluar kelas.

Pak Nash cukup heran melihat salah satu muridnya ini. Beliau pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Seijuurou memang termasuk murid jenius dengan nilai yang selalu sempurna. Maka beliau memeriksa hasil ulangannya untuk pembuktian, dan sejurus kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Ayo sini. Lima menit lagi."

Suara gelisah para murid makin menjadi. Sementara beberapa murid seperti Shintarou, Tatsura, Shinka, Shin, dan Satsuki sudah mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Disusul oleh Kouichi, Hiroshi, Ryouna, Tetsuna, serta Kouko.

Sementara beberapa murid lainnya mulai bangkit dari bangku. Bukan untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban, melainkan untuk meminta jawaban murid lain.

"Woy sepuluh dong!"

"Eh eh bentar mau nyalin dong bentaaaarrr aja!"

"Cepetan gue mau ngumpulin ini!"

Suasana _chaos_. Pak Nash yang tidak sabar sudah membawa lembar jawaban dan hendak keluar kelas. "Sini cepetan ah."

Terpaksa, murid-murid yang tidak sepenuhnya menjawab soal harus mengumpulkan karena batas waktu yang ditentukan sudah habis. Sebagian menggerutu kecewa, sebagian lagi menghela napas lega.

"PAK, PAK, TUNGGUIN PAK SAYA BELUM NGUMPULIN!"

Sousuke berlari mengejar langkah lebar Pak Nash yang sudah berlalu dari kelas XI MIA 2.

..

..

..

Esoknya pada matematika jam pelajaran keempat, Pak Nash membagikan hasil ulangan mereka.

"Yang dapet seratus cuma satu ya." Begitu umumnya. Para murid saling berpandangan, bertanya-tanya siapa yang mendapat nilai sempurna tersebut walau beberapa diantaranya sudah memiliki satu kandidat yang diyakini.

"Seijuurou Akashi."

Sang ketua kelas maju untuk menerima kertas ulangannya. Nilai 100 tercetak pada bagian atas. Pak Nash menyunggingkan senyum puas. "Ini tambahan buat kamu."

"Apa ini, Pak?" Seijuurou menerima dua batang coklat merk Gold King pemberian Pak Nash.

"Itu hadiah," jelasnya. "Kalau ada yang bisa dapet nilai seratus, nanti saya kasih hadiah kayak gitu ke kalian."

Seruan gembira langsung pecah. Mereka bertekad untuk berlomba-lomba dalam ulangan selanjutnya―demi coklat gratis. Dalam hati para murid bertanya-tanya juga, setajir apa Pak Nash hingga bisa membelikan dua batang coklat bermerk terkenal yang bila ditotal harganya mencapai tiga puluh ribu rupiah.

"Cuma Seijuurou yang dapet nilai seratus. Di kelas MIA satu juga ada satu orang. Kalau di MIA tiga yang bapak wali kelasin, malah gak ada. Malah yang di MIA tiga banyak yang remedial. Empat belas orang. Paling sedikit MIA satu yang cuma sembilan orang."

Pak Nash mengelompokkan nilai-nilai yang lulus, dan yang belum lulus.

"Satsuki Momoi."

Gadis itu maju untuk menerima kertas ulangan miliknya. Nilai 90, dan ia tersenyum bangga. "Makasih, Pak!"

"Shintarou Midorima."

Nilainya 98. "Kamu cuma salah di minusnya ini. Sayang ya. Lain kali lebih teliti lagi." Pak Nash memberi semangat. Shintarou mengangguk sambil mengucap, "Terima kasih," lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

"Tatsura Himuro."

"Ryouna Sakurai."

"Shinka Nakamura."

"Hiroshi Fukuda."

"Reo Mibuchi."

"Wei Liu."

"Shin Izuki."

"Kouichi Kawahara."

"Yuuya Miyaji."

"Kouko Furihata."

Gadis itu memandang sedih nilai yang tertera pada kertas ulangannya. 78.

Tetsuna menatapnya. "Sabar saja ya, Furihata." Namun yang diberi semangat malah menghela napas. Masih kecewa. "Tapi ini gak sesuai harapan. Kukira bakal dapat delapan puluh..."

Gadis _baby blue_ itu terdiam. Dalam hati, ia menyayangkan seharusnya Kouko bersyukur karena tidak diremedial. Sedangkan dirinya masih menunggu hasil.

"Kuroko, udah?"

Ia menggeleng ke arah Shigehiko yang sedang bertanya. Sementara itu beberapa murid meributkan nilai mereka. Ada yang berbahagia, ada juga yang masih harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil. Seperti mereka berdua.

Kening Pak Nash mengerut. "Waduh, sisanya belum beruntung nih."

―alias remedial.

Jeritan kecewa mulai terdengar. Kouko melirik ke belakang. Taiga juga merasakannya. Tetsuna menghela napas, sementara Shigehiko sudah memanyunkan bibir.

Duo Kazuna-Ryouko sudah mengeluh frustasi.

"Nanti remedialnya kerjain soal ulangan kalian yang salah, diulang satu nomornya lima kali. Kalau ada yang nilai per soalnya satu, itu juga kerjain ulang."

Mantap.

..

..

..

Hari ini adalah giliran piket Kouko. Atas permintaannya pada Kazuna, ia memilih untuk menyapu saja. Gadis itu segera menuju barisan kedua paling belakang. Dilihatnya Taiga sedang membereskan tas dan buku-bukunya.

"K-kagami, gak nge _game_ sama yang lain?" Kouko berbasa-basi sambil menunjuk Shougo dan Sousuke yang asyik di depan laptop masing-masing sambil menekan stik _playstation_.

Taiga sudah menyampirkan tas pada bahu. "Ini mau ke warnet. Nyusul si Yuuya buat nge _game_."

Kouko _sweatdrop._

"O-oh iya, Kagami," cegahnya pada pemuda yang hendak keluar itu. Taiga menoleh dengan pandangan tanya. Kouko gugup sambil menunduk dan memainkan sapu.

"Kemarin... mau minta bantuan a-apa...?"

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara efek _game_ dan juga umpatan Shougo.

Taiga mulai salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memalingkan wajah. "I-itu..."

Kouko masih setia menunggu.

Taiga gelisah. Gugup. Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia berkata, "G-gue mau pedekate sama Kuroko. Bantuin dong―!"

 _Kretek._

Lalu ada suara hati yang sedikit retak.

..

..

..

[END]

* * *

..

[A/N]

Saya gak tahu betul gimana karakter Nash Gold, tapi entah kenapa imagenya cocok dijadiin guru MTK. Terus pembawaannya di ff ini juga berdasarkan guru MTK yang ngajar kelas saya. Beliau guru favorit karena cara ngajarnya enak. Cuma ya waktu ulangan harian aja suka bikin tipe soal yang tiap baris itu beda-beda :')


	8. Chat

**Blackberry Messenger**

Chats . Feeds* . Contact . Groups*

 **XI MIA 2**

 _Desc: XI MIA 2, SK Ent. *emot lingkaran ibu jari dan telunjuk*_

 **General Discussion**

 **Kagami** ― Akashiii [ _20.15_ ]

 **Kagami** ― Akashi mana woy [ _20.15_ ]

 **Daiki Ao** ― Tau nih. Mana coba si km. [ _20.18_ ]

 **Kagami** ― Akashiiii [ _20.18_ ]

 **Seijuurou** ― Paan. [ _20.20_ ]

 **Kazuna** ― Oh iya Akashi kan basis kiri pas ulangan mtk ya. [ _20.21_ ]

 **Kazuna** ― Akashiiii pap no. 9, 10 dooongg Shin gak bisa nih ;( ;( [ _20.21_ ]

 **Seijuurou** ― Ga ada. Kertasnya ilang. [ _20.22_ ]

 **Daiki Ao** ― Anjir. Gua tinggal itu doang padahal. [ _20.22_ ]

 **Kagami** ― Hanjay. Orang pinter mah beda. [ _20.23_ ]

 **Kagami** ― Item, bagi2 jawaban oy. Nilai gua 40. Mau ngerjain paan gua, ga bisa semua! [ _20.23_ ]

 **Daiki Ao** ― Lu bego sih. [ _20.24_ ]

 **Kagami** ― Ngaca. Lo 20 nyet [ _20.24_ ]

 **Daiki Ao** ― Mau jawaban gak? Pc sini nyet. [ _20.24_ ]

..

..

..

 **Kelas 11**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Friendship, General, Romance (seiring berkembangnya jalan cerita)

T+ for bahasa

Warning: **sangat OOC** , typos, Indonesian!AU, **bahasa tidak baku dan kasar** , genderbend, straight, Bokushi!Aka. [Akaxfem!Kuro for this chapter]

A/N: 1) Latar di Indonesia dengan keseharian anak SMA pada umumnya. 2) Beberapa terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang sedikit diremake.

..

..

..

 **Chat**

* * *

Tetsuna memandang datar layar ponselnya. Percakapan di grup kelas malam itu membuatnya mendesah kecewa. Seijuurou yang merupakan baris kiri pada saat ulangan matematika, ternyata tak bisa memberikan hasil yang diharapkan. ' _Sayang sekali_ ,' batinnya.

Padahal tinggal dua nomor itu. Ia menatap nanar dua soal cerita yang memiliki jawaban paling panjang dari soal-soal sebelumnya.

Gadis _baby blue_ itu memiliki empat nomor yang salah dari total sepuluh soal. Termasuk nomor 9 dan 10 yang rata-rata tidak diisi atau salah. Makanya, harapan kelas XI MIA 2 itu ada pada Seijuurou, Shintarou, dan beberapa siswi lain seperti Tatsura atau Satsuki. Namun berhubung ketiganya memiliki kesalahan pada nomor 10, jadi ya hanya Seijuurou...

Satu notifikasi masuk. Dari _blackberry messenger_. Tetsuna membukanya.

..

 **Blackberry Messenger**

Chats* . Feeds* . Contact . Groups

 **Seijuurou**

― Pap sejarah dong. [ _20.26_ ]

..

' _Mau banget_?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Mau bagaimana lagi. Penolakan Seijuurou di grup tadi membuatnya sedikit tersulut. Maka dengan ketikan yang sedikit kesal, ia membalas,

..

 **Tetsuna**

― Belum. [ _20.26_ ]

..

Satu notifikasi lagi. Cepat sekali Seijuurou membalas.

..

 **Seijuurou**

― Bohong. [ _20.26_ ]

..

Memang.

Karena ia termasuk anak rajin pada mata pelajaran sejarah, tentu Tetsuna sudah mengerjakannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

..

 **Tetsuna**

― Dibilangin, gak percaya. [ _20.27_ ]

 **Seijuurou**

― Emang gak percaya. [ _20.27_ ]

 **Tetsuna**

― Ya udah. [ _20.27_ ]

 **Seijuurou**

― Tetsuna. [ _20.28_ ]

― Jangan bohong. Sini cepetan. [ _20.28_ ]

..

' _Pakai nyuruh lagi_ ―' Dalam hati ia sedikit dongkol. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, pemuda itu kan bisa meminjam catatan milik Satsuki atau murid lain. Mengapa harus dirinya?

..

 **Tetsuna**

― Liat punya Momoi atau Himuro aja. [ _20.28_ ]

 **Seijuurou**

― Gak. Maunya yang punya kamu. [ _20.28_ ]

..

"..." Ambigu sekali chat dari Seijuurou ini. Jari-jari tangan Tetsuna sempat membeku sesaat sebelum ia berpikir keras jawaban apalagi yang harus diutarakan.

..

 **Tetsuna**

― ... beneran belum nyatet. Ini aja mau ngerjain habis nulis remedial. [ _20.29_ ]

..

Sesungguhnya jawaban itu adalah kode terselubung.

..

 **Seijuurou**

― Mtk? [ _20.29_ ]

 **Tetsuna**

― Ya apalagi. [ _20.29_ ]

 **Seijuurou**

― Jangan judes. [ _20.29_ ]

― 9, 10 pasti ya. [ _20.29_ ]

 **Seijuurou**

― _Sent a picture_ [ _20.30_ ]

― _Sent a picture_ [ _20.30_ ]

― Tuh ya. [ _20.30_ ]

 **Tetsuna**

― katanya kertasnya ilang? [ _20.31_ ]

 **Seijuurou**

― Nggak. [ _20.31_ ]

― Cuma males fotoin aja. [ _20.31_ ]

 **Tetsuna**

― _sent a picture_ [ _20.32_ ]

― _sent a picture_ [ _20.32_ ]

― _sent a picture_ [ _20.32_ ]

― _sent a picture_ [ _20.33_ ]

― Dah ya, sejarahnya. [ _20.34_ ]

 **Seijuurou**

― Itu udah sejarahnya. [ _20.35_ ]

― Kan, bohong tadi. [ _20.35_ ]

 **Tetsuna**

― Kamu juga bohong. [ _20.36_ ]

 **Seijuurou**

― Nggak. [ _20.36_ ]

 **Tetsuna**

― Srh. [ _20.38_ ]

 **Seijuurou**

― Jangan ngambek. [ _20.38_ ]

 **Tetsuna**

― Gak ngambek. [ _20.38_ ]

 **Seijuurou**

― Ya udah selesaiin sana remednya. Kalo ada tugas apa-apa yang gak bisa dikerjain tuh bilang. Dibantuin ntar. [ _20.38_ ]

..

 _Read_. Tetsuna hanya memilih opsi itu saking bingung ingin membalas apa. Wajahnya sedikit menghangat karena balasan itu. "... Apa sih...," gumamnya pelan, lalu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

' _Jangan-jangan cuma pehape_ ,' batinnya demikian.

..

..

..

Bangun pagi, menguap sebentar, lalu mengecek _blackberry messenger_ adalah rutinitasnya sebelum menjalani hari.

Ada dua notifikasi yang berbeda. Dari grup kelas, dan dari... Seijuurou.

Tetsuna tentu memilih untuk mengecek grup kelas terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya menemukan beberapa percakapan seputar pelajaran sejarah dan remedial matematika yang tadi malam diributkan. Satsuki dan Shintarou yang menjadi penyelamat segera menyelesaikan nomor 9 dan 10, lalu diberi beberapa tambahan oleh Seijuurou dan jadilah, anak XI MIA 2 menyalin dua nomor tersebut. Pagi-pagi sekali.

Kalau itu Tetsuna sudah tenang karena ia langsung mengerjakan begitu Seijuurou mengirim jawaban padanya. Saking lelahnya, gadis itu tidak sempat memotret jawaban dan mengirimnya ke grup kelas.

Sementara dari Seijuurou...,

..

 **Seijuurou**

― Udah tidur ya? [ _01.10_ ]

― Night. Thanks ya. [ _01.10_ ]

..

"..." Lagi-lagi Tetsuna menunduk dengan semburat merah tipis pada kedua pipinya. Baru tersadarkan oleh teriakan sang kakak di luar sana.

..

..

..

[END]

* * *

..

Reply for **Kise Kairi** : Mapel Ekonomi itu sebenarnya jadi lintas minat di jurusan MIA sekolah saya. Kalau buat kelas 11 sama 12nya dibagi 2; ada jurusan MIA yang lintas minat ekonomi atau sastra inggris.

..

[A/N]

Saya seneng banget karena akhirnya tau kalau salah satu OTP kelas udah canon alias jadian :') Makanya semangat publish chapter ini, karena Seijuurou sama Tetsuna ini sifatnya lumayan mirip sama OTP saya yang udah jadian itu~ Jadi beberapa kisah SeiNa bakal saya ambil dari cerita mereka www.

..

* * *

..

[Omake]

..

Omong-omong, ini adalah hari Senin.

Wei Liu baru datang jam 06.45, yang mana lima belas menit lagi upacara dimulai. Ia sedikit terlambat karena mengalami macet di jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Baru saja hendak masuk, matanya menangkap sekumpulan laki-laki XI MIA 2 basis belakang―minus Reo―tengah sibuk dengan entah apa―kalau ia lihat, ada warna hitam yang mendominasi.

"SUMBANGKAN SPIDOL WEY!"

"Ini spidolnya udah abis!"

"Pinjem dong pinjem bentaaaarrr aja!"

"Njir gue duluan woy!"

... _chaos_.

Ia belum pernah melihat keadaan ini sebelumnya. Baik ketika kelas 10 ataupun pada minggu keduanya di kelas 11 ini.

Koutarou tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Liu yang sedang meletakkan tas di bangkunya. "Liu! Punya spidol item gak?"

"Punya sih. Spidol warna, bukan buat papan tulis," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan barang yang dimaksud. Koutarou langsung semangat dan menyambarnya. "PINJEM YA!"

"Woy―" panggilnya pada Koutarou yang langsung ngacir ke meja Tatsura, tempat para lelaki basis belakang yang ia lihat tadi sedang berkumpul. "Buat apaan sih?!"

"Ngitemin sampul buku tulis sejarah!"

"... Serah dah. Awas aja kalo sampe ilang tuh spidol gua. Baru, cuk."

..

[Omake, end!]


	9. Author's Note

Selamat malam, udah lama ya saya gak nyapa kalian? :)

Dan maaf banget, sekalinya nyapa ini saya ngumumin bahwa FF Kelas 11 terpaksa tidak akan saya lanjutkan dan dalam status **discontinued**.

Ada beberapa hal yang mau saya curhatin di sesi ini... Kelas 11 itu bener-bener mirip sama cerita saya semasa kelas 11. Masa dimana saya bener-bener ngerasain pertemanan dan masih lanjut langgeng sampai sekarang...

Seijuurou saya ibaratkan sebagai 2 orang yang saya kagumi waktu itu. Yang satu berwibawa sebagai seorang ketua OSIS, satunya lagi sosok ketua kelas yang sifatnya hampir sama dengan ketua kelas saya waktu kelas 11 dan 12 itu, haha.

Tetsuna adalah representasi saya sendiri dan teman saya yang jadian sama sosok ketua OSIS itu (iya, tadinya saya mau buat scene khusus dimana Sei bakal nembak Tsuna.)

Saya bahkan udah merencanakan sekuel untuk Kelas 11, yaitu Kelas 12. Tapi... rasa malas bener-bener menggoyahkan saya www, maaf ya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 11 ga akan saya hapus dari story ini. Saya udah merencanakan beberapa chapter buat FF ini, tapi akibat rasa malas itu ya jadinya ga kepublish sampai sekarang.

Oh iya, sekarang ada alasan kuat yang bikin saya ga mau publish chapter itu. Serius, saya bilang ini juga bukan sebagai pengelakan rasa malas atau bagaimana...,

 _Ketua kelas kami telah berpulang pada tanggal 23 Februari 2018 kemarin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saya nangis hebat waktu denger kabar almarhum. Saya juga ga sempat melayat karena ada jadwal kuliah yang saya ga bisa minta izin.

Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, Tetsuna adalah representasi saya sendiri dan Seijuurou mewakilkan karakter ketua kelas kami. Jadi... ya sekitar 2 tahun kayaknya, saya mendam perasaan ke dia. Bahkan waktu kami sekelas udah berpisah pun, saya masih tetap suka sama dia. Terakhir ketemu waktu event alumni, saya sadar saya ngeliatin almarhum terus karena kami ada di kelompok yang sama.

Saya pun tadinya ingin melanjutkan FF ini dan membuat ending yang sama pada Seijuurou, tapi... saya gak tega. Saya bener-bener gak tega. Seijuurou adalah karakter kesayangan saya. Seingin apapun saya buat dia menderita, rasanya ga pantas kalau saya 'mematikan' dia dengan peristiwa yang sama menimpa almarhum ketua kelas kami...

(Saya ngetik ini sambil berlinang air mata :'' )

.

.

.

.

.

Aah- mungkin cukup sampai sini curhatan saya. Maaf jika membuat suasana kalian jadi tidak enak setelah membaca pesan ini. Saya juga akan mengumumkan long-hiatus di akun ini. Saya sebenarnya sudah lama berhenti menulis karena satu hal dan yang lain, tetapi sekarang saya sedang berusaha untuk kembali menulis. Tidak disini. Kalian dapat menemukan saya di wattpad dengan user **elyxians**. Saya memutuskan untuk pindah fandom dari 2d ke 3d karena suatu masalah :') tapi Seijuurou tetap cinta pertama dan terakhirku sebagai karakter 2d.

Saya juga minta maaf karena mungkin di beberapa cerita saya sudah bersemangat akan mempublish sekuel atau chapter baru lainnya. Maaf karena saya tidak dapat memenuhinya. Mungkin lain waktu...

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya kepada para pembaca FF Kelas 11 dan FF Shira yang lainnya, sampai jumpa!

\- Shiraishi Itsuka


End file.
